The Date
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: This is a continuation of "Christmas Recon," picking up six months later with our favorite idiots.
1. Chapter 1

"So Dad, where's Sharon tonight?" Nicole turned to her dad who was sitting on a barstool at her kitchen counter. Nicole was busy finishing up dinner for the family. The boys were outside with Dean, running off some of their energy. Andy had already spent a half hour outside with them, and all that had done was exhaust him. Dean had tag-teamed him, and now, here he sat, catching his breath and ready for a chance to talk with his daughter.

He waved his hand as he spoke, "She and Rusty are on their way back from San Francisco. They were up there this weekend to see Ricky. Wait, I thought I told you that?"

Nicole nodded, "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry; work has been busy, and I've just been such a scatterbrain. You did tell me that. Well, that's good to hear; I was starting to get a little worried something had gone wrong. You haven't brought her over here in awhile."

Andy frowned, "Nic, she came to the boys' school play at the end of the school year-what was it-the end of May, right?"

"I know, but still, that was a month ago now. When you are dating someone, well, it's my experience you want to be with them all the time. You've come here for dinner several times since then, and she hasn't come with you. You know she's welcome, right?" Nicole inquired.

Andy sighed, "Nicole, I've talked to you about this," he looked at her, "Listen, things with Sharon are fine. Good in fact. She's finally getting over the Stroh stuff. That whole ordeal really threw her for a loop again. Here, she and Rusty thought things were finally coming to an end, and the dirtbag escapes. She was pretty freaked out for a few months, depressed a little even, and I think she's finally coming out of that. That's partly why this trip to see Ricky is so good for her. He's been really worried about her too. She hasn't seen him since Christmas, and neither she nor Rusty have left LA since then either. I know it was only a few days, but I'm hoping it really helped clear her head."

Nicole looked at him to say something, but Andy continued, "And, let me clarify again that we aren't officially dating. Not yet, anyway," he muttered.

Nicole crossed her arms, "Dad, what's the problem? Why this dance around dating or not? You and Sharon have been dancing around the term for months, really well over a year if we are to be honest. Everyone knows you are. What's the issue? It seems like you are hung up on the right terminology, both of you. She says the same thing."

Andy raised his arm to halt her, "Look, it's been complicated. Sharon and I are good with things. Besides, hopefully we can say we are officially dating soon. We were doing well back after Christmas even, and I thought we were finally making progress. As soon as the Stroh stuff happened, she tried to throw herself into work, obessing over finding him. She tried to push me away, nothing awful, but she kept telling me that Stroh would hurt anyone close to her, and she didn't that for me, even though in that extrememly bright and beautiful mind of hers, she couldn't see that I wasn't going anywhere, especially at a time some maniac was out there possibly hunting her. I've told you before, this spring was just a nightmare. A couple weeks ago, though, Sharon had sort of a breakthrough, and well, I think she's finally moving past it. Now, I'm hopeful we can get back on track, not that we were ever off track, but I guess we put developing anything further on hold."

Nicole smiled, "So you admit you have feelings for her and want a realationship, a real one?"

Andy got frustrated, "Of course I have feelings for her! I am well past the "feelings" stage. Nicole, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her or her not being the one I spend time with, talk to, you know, the person I want to be around all the time."

Nicole grinned, "Dad you love her."

Andy rolled his eyes, "And, I thought I was the detective," he mumbled. Nicole, of course I do! I have had to let Sharon work out everything for a long time now. She's finally to that point. She's worked through all of her Jack baggage, dealt with the Stroh mess, gotten Rusty squared away, and now, she can focus on herself, on what she wants. I've been clear with her all along what I want, but I've also told her I'm in no rush. I think she was feeling awkward about everything since we'd been dealing with Stroh, and well, a couple weeks ago now, we had a really good talk, talks like we used to have all the time. I put her on the spot, to an extent, telling her to figure out where she needed me in her life. Told her to really think about it now that she'd taken care of everyone else close to her. It was time for Sharon to focus on Sharon. It was a good, natural conversation. It actually started with her talking about what she needed me to do for Julio at work, and it easily evolved into what she need me for in her life. Now, she didn't' really want to dive into that part, but I told her she was just talking to me, Andy, her best friend, and it ended up being a good conversation."

Nicole nodded, "Well, it sounds like you have been through it these past few months. Dad, I wish you would have shared more with me then. I knew she was stressed about Stroh and work, but I didn't know it was causing stress on your relationship."

Andy sighed, "It wasn't exactly stress on our relationship, but more of just a holding pattern. Let me clarify that she never shut me out; we never got into any sort of disagreement over things, but she was just distant-she pulled into herself, almost like she was protecting herself and everyone around her. Sharon's very complicated when it comes to her personal emotions and all. She is but she isn't. Jack did a number on her. With her kids, it's not complicated at all-unconditional love. With those around her, me, well, it's been a process."

As Andy was talking, his phone dinged, and he looked over at his text message. His face lit up, and Nicole rolled her eyes, not that Andy saw it, "I have one guess who that is texting you," she chuckled.

Andy looked up and shrugged his shoulders, "She's getting gas, about three hours out. Hold on, let me reply before she gets back on the road."

Andy turned to his phone while Nicole continued to work in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Andy had not seen Sharon since Thursday at lunchtime; she and Rusty left after his class, and now, it was Sunday evening, and he was anxious to see her again.

"Stopped for gas, and of course food-Rusty's with me-always needs food when we stop. Should be home in about three hours. I'll call you then if it's not too late."

Andy started to reply to her text, "Call me anyway. It's never too late. Be safe driving home. If you get tired, let Rusty drive or call me. I've missed you."

Andy wasn't sure if Sharon was still at the gas station or not, but he soon saw her typing a reply, "Miss you too, Andy. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow if we don't' catch a case?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do tomorrow evening. I'll also bring lunch leftovers to work. Eating at Nicole's house, and she made tons."

"Tell her I said hello, as well as to Dean and the boys. Looking forward to her leftovers tomorrow at lunch. Okay, Rusty's back-we're off!"

"Sharon said to tell you hello. Shen and Rusty are back on the road," Andy grinned.

Nicole turned back to Andy, "Dad, I'm happy for you, I am. So, what was the comment you made about being able to say you are officially dating soon?"

Andy folded his hands together, "Well, you see, back before Christmas, we put all our cards on the table. If you recall, she'd only just finalized her divorce. I didn't want to be that jerk of a guy who asked her out as the ink was drying on her divorce paperwork, even though we both knew, and well everyone else, that there was a potential for more. Her divorce was so odd because she and Jack had been separated over 20 years anyways. Sharon and I have spent the better part of the last two years spending more and more time together. I get why people say we've been dating a long time, but you know, I wanted to give Sharon a little time to just be Sharon, not Jack's wife Sharon, not my girlfriend, just Sharon. She needed that. Anyway, I told her that I wasn't going anywhere, and she admitted she knew that. I told her that eventually I wanted to move forward with her, as a couple. She said she could see that, but I also reassured her that I knew she wasn't ready yet. So, we agreed to keep things as they were-still spending time together and all that, and to just let things develop, somewhat naturally. Sharon sees dating as much more of a commitment, than to just go on a date. Sure, she believes in going on a date, but to say she's dating-well, that to her, is a major commitment, almost like a going steady thing or the first stop on the road to a marriage. I told her I wouldn't ask her on an official date until I knew she was ready. She was okay with that because she knows an official date is really a relationship changer for her. It's taking that next step, admitting we are in a relationship. Anyway, I think she's finally ready," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad, that's great," Nicole smiled. "I think I understand what you are trying to say. You are right; relationships are complicated. I mean, I dealt with that when Dean and I started dating. Of course, part of the complication there was his having the boys, which as you know, is the best thing that happened to me, but yes, things can be complicated. So, when's this official date?"

Andy pursed his lips, "Well, I'm not sure yet. I've been trying to figure out a way to ask her. Work has been rather busy. I thought about taking her on the 4th of July, but that seems a bit cliché-big date on a holiday like that. I don't know."

"Oh! That reminds me-do you want Dodger tickets, I mean for the whole team? I can get them from work for the 4th of July. When they heard my dad was an LAPD detective, they offered your whole team tickets for their law enforcement night-one of those appreciation nights. Interested?"

Andy's eyes grew large, "Of course! Do you need to ask? That would be fantastic. How many tickets can you get?

Nicole shrugged, "As many as you need. So, what do you say?"

Andy grinned, "Ahh, yes. That's amazing. I'll check with everyone at work tomorrow and get you a head count. Dodger tickets on the 4th. That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Nicole grinned, "Now, we need to discuss your former issue-the date. Any lcoations in mind?"

Andy nodded, "Ahh, yeah, that's already set. In fact," Andy chuckled, "I have a gift card to use."

Nicole gave Andy a strange look, "You are using a gift card on your first official date with Sharon, which is hopefully your last first official date ever? Dad, really?"

Any raised his hand again, "Hey, it's not what you think. The kids got me a gift card to this newer place, Serve, at Christmas and told me to take Sharon there. It was sweet. She didn't even know about it, well, still doesn't know the location, until I told her they had given me something. Ricky pesters me all the time, asking if I have used it yet, and I promised him I was going to use it very soon."

Nicole nodded, "Oh, that's sweet Dad. So, you talk to Ricky sometimes?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, usually once a week. He texts me more than that, but especially with Stroh gone, he has been calling me about once a week to make sure Sharon is doing okay. He knows she won't admit anything to him. That's why we he asked for my help in encouraging her to go visit him, well, that was easy."

Nicole smiled, "Well, I'm glad he's worried about his mom so much that he's checking in on her with you. Dad, I am happy for you. Maybe you can ask Sharon out on this date AT the Dodger game?"

Andy nodded, "That might work. I'd have to get her away from the team, but yeah, I'll think about that. She does love going to the Dodger games."

"And going to the games with you," Nicole added, "Don't forget that part."

Another ding to his cell phone had Andy picking it up. He started chuckling. Nicole looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Rusty," he nodded to the phone, "Rusty asked me what he could do to get Sharon to stop singing in the car. Rusty hasn't been on that many long car rides with Sharon, so he doesn't know she loves to sing in the car," Andy continued to chuckle.

"What did you tell him to do?" Nicole asked.

"Sleep," Andy replied, "I told him if he didn't like listening to his mother, he should sleep. I also told him it could be worse. When I'm not driving on long car rides, apparently I snore. I told him he could be listening to me snore, and he told me back that he never needed to hear that. Hate to break it to him, but if things work out, Rusty will definitely be in for some long car rides with both Sharon and me from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got this done and had time today to get it posted. Tomorrow's a very busy day, so enjoy until I can get to Chapter 3!**

"What am I going to do with you?" she spoke into the phone.

Andy grinned at the sound of her voice. He'd missed her a lot, more than he'd even realized until her heard her voice, "Well, I can think of a lot of things. Tomorrow, hopefully, you'll kiss me sometime even though we'll be at work. I'm hoping you can sneak me a kiss since I haven't seen you in days, and when you left, well, I decided to spare Rusty and not scar him for life as he complains. I'm also hoping we can get more kissing in tomorrow night, you know, to make up for lost time. It was a long four days, Sharon. Now, that's probably not what you were asking, but that's my version of it."

Sharon chuckled, "No, that's definitely not what I had in mind, but the Captain would never do that at work, nor with one of her lieutenants after work."

"I should hope not," Andy interjected, "The Captain had better not be kissing lieutenants at work. Sharon, on the other hand, she's a feisty one. Sharon would be the one getting Andy into trouble at work, always trying to kiss him, ogling him all the time with those gorgeous eyes of hers. Sharon can't get enough of me, and well, even the Captain is borderline inappropriate the way she looks at me at work. I don't know how I get anything done. It's that irresistible thing I tell you all the time. Plus, Sharon seems to like Andy-A LOT. She'll probably invite him over for tea and a movie after dinner tomorrow evening, that is after the Captain and her favorite lieutenant finish all of their paperwork at the office."

Sharon laughed again, "I missed you."

"Me too, but what did I do wrong? What's up with the initial greeting?" Andy asked.

Sharon smiled, not that Andy could see it, "Oh, most definitely nothing. In fact, I was calling you to thank you. You really didn't need to drop off food, milk, and pastries here for me. Andy, I could have gone to the store tomorrow after work, but thank you. That was very sweet of you. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"You're welcome," Andy smiled, "and you will most certainly not pay me a thing. Someone has to make sure you and Rusty stay fed. I know you can take care of yourself, but consider this as just my way of helping out, and you know, I eat plenty of that food when I'm there too. So, there, consider it my contribution to what I eat. Hey, I knew you had a long, but good weekend, and that the last thing you needed to do tomorrow evening was to grocery shop. Plus, if you have to grocery shop, that means our evening would be cut short, and I didn't want that, so maybe it was a little selfish. Really, much of it came down to Rusty. I know how much the kid eats, and I didn't want you to have to listen to him complain there was no food in the house, so there you go."

Sharon giggled, "Well, Rusty and I both thank you. Honestly, we got home, and he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He called out to me, saying, 'Sharon-when did you get these blueberry muffins? They like don't have mold on them, and it's been like five days,' to which I had to check things out. I told him I hadn't bought muffins, and then I saw they were from the bakery by Nicole's house. When I opened the refrigerator, imagine my surprise to find it so stocked! There was more food in there than I normally buy. Rusty was so funny; he honestly asked me who would do such a thing."

Andy chuckled, "Really? Kid said that? Not too perceptive sometimes," he continued to chuckle.

Sharon continued to giggle, "I know. You should have seen his face when I told him it must have been you. He looked at me and said, 'How did he get in? He has a KEY! Sharon, how did he know to buy my favorite yogurt, Sharon-my favorite lunchmeat and cheese is in there. Sharon-he even got the bread I like!' Oh Andy, it was hilarious. I almost wish you could have heard it. He was panicking. Then he said, 'Sharon, that's like stuff your family knows about you. Like you are the only one, I thought, who knew all that stuff.' I'm still laughing about it," Sharon chuckled. "The realization that you know his eating habits as well as I do, well, Rusty is still adjusting to you being the dad-like figure in his life."

Andy laughed too, "Ahh, Rusty, kid can't comprehend that I just might care about him too, even if he can be an annoying teenager who eats both of us out of house and home. Last time the two of you were here for dinner, he left a bag of pretzels and a jar of peanuts-both completely empty back in the cabinet. I guess you know someone is comfortable when they leave all the empty bags lying around."

"All joking aside, thank you. I thought I was out of my favorite tea, and it just magically reappeared tonight. It's exactly what I need after that drive. You are pretty wonderful, Andy Flynn," Sharon admitted.

"I'm glad to have made your day, Sweetheart. Just talking to you makes my day. I had thought about waiting for you at the condo, but when I left Nicole's I could barely move. I did all the grocery shopping before I went to Nicole's house. When I left, you probably only had an hour or so to go on your drive, and I thought about stopping by and waiting to see you. I wish I could have done that, but the boys were brutal on me. I can't move very easily. I came home, got a hot shower, and I'm already horizontal in bed," Andy sighed.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have called," Sharon said flustered.

"No, no! Hey, I wanted you to call. Remember my saying-best part of my day. I'm just sorry I couldn't see you tonight. I wanted to. I knew if I waited, I'd have trouble ever getting off your couch and driving home. I also knew Rusty would flip if I stayed there," he said.

Sharon chuckled again, "Ahh, yes, like the night Stroh escaped? Oh, I'm still laughing about that, the only sense of comic relief that whole evening. He about died when you said you weren't leaving, and then he didn't' sleep all night, walking out to check on you on the couch every hour. I think he was freaking out that I would lull you into my bed. He couldn't get past the idea we were both going to stay out there talking all night and that while exhausted, the last thing I could do that night was sleep."

"Lull me into your bed? Was that an option? If it was, I can't believe I missed that. Imagine if he ever found out that I did stay there that one night Jack showed up with the kids at Christmas. He'd probably glare at me the rest of my life, even though we both were respectable adults. Next time there's any lulling, Sharon, you've got to make that clear," Andy said with a very flirty tone to his voice.

"I thought you were tired and going to sleep. You certainly have perked up, your comments and all," Sharon flirted right back.

"Who wouldn't? A gorgeous woman called me and wants to talk to me. Then words like 'lulling into my bed' come out of her mouth. Who wouldn't perk up?" Andy joked.

Sharon giggled again, "Like I said, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, hopefully you'll ride to work with me? Can I swing by and get you in the morning? I know it's a little out of my way, but I really want to see you. Plus, I promise to bring you nourishment," Andy added.

"I have food and drink here. Some kind man stocked my refrigerator," she grinned.

"Is he hot? If he is, I'd go for him. Who can compete with a sexy guy taking care of you?" he grinned into the phone.

"Ahh, he's average…"

"Sharon!" Andy jumped in.

"I'm only teasing. He's definitely hot, especially if he's wearing his suspenders. Those are one of his best looks," Sharon admitted.

"Oh, well, the red ones are out for tomorrow. I checked the calendar, and the color of the day tomorrow is red," Andy stated.

"I know," Sharon chuckled. "Provenza is still trying to figure all of that out."

"So, can I pick you up?" Andy asked again.

"Andy, you don't have to do that. I know it means you have to leave an extra 20 minutes early, and if you are stopping for coffee, that's even earlier," Sharon told him.

"Don't' worry about that. A 'hot guy' as you said, offered to pick you up with food and drink. Sharon, learn to accept kindness," Andy told her.

"Yes, you can pick me up. I'm looking forward to it. I really just didn't want to cause you any headache," she admitted.

"Seeing you-never. If anything, you cure any ailments I have," Andy flirted.

"Oh my goodness-such a roll tonight! So, tell me, how is Nicole? I haven't seen her in awhile," Sharon changed the conversation.

"I know. That was one of our topics of conversation. She wanted to know what I had done to mess things up because you hadn't been to dinner in awhile. I told her things were fine, and I explained how the spring has been a mess. Then, I told her, well promised her, that I would bring you to dinner next time. So, check your calendar for next Sunday evening, which is just after the 4th. Oh, that reminds me, Nicole said she could get the team Dodger tickets for the 4th of July," Andy said excitedly.

"Really? Good tickets?" Sharon asked, "and, I think dinner should be fine. I'll double check tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think really good seats, maybe Skybox tickets. Her boss found out I was a detective, and the tickets are part of a promo for law enforcement. I'm guessing you want to go?" Andy asked.

"Of course! How many tickets did you get?" she asked.

"Nic said as many as we need for the team and their families. Does Rusty want to come?" Andy asked.

"He'll come. He's only been to that one game with you and Provenza a couple years ago, but he'll come. He was touched you got him that Dodger shirt and hat for his birthday. He probably won't wear it to this game because it matches ours, but he did appreciate it, you sharing something you enjoy so much," Sharon smiled.

"Okay, great. I'll ask the rest of the team tomorrow. Sweetheart, this will be great-a Dodger game on the 4th of July," Andy said excited again.

"Oh, the fireworks, Andy! They have wonderful fireworks," Sharon gushed. "Gosh, I will need to call and thank Nicole and apparently find out what I should bring for Sunday dinner next week."

"She'd enjoy talking to you. She likes you very much, and as far as dinner, I know she'll tell you not to bring anything, but you always do. She said they were going to grill out next weekend. The boys will be thrilled to see you," Andy told her.

"Which reminds me-Ricky sent these electronic gadget things home with me, stuff for kids. He told me they were some prototype from his company and thought the boys would like them. Rusty played with them for a couple hours on the way home, and well, I agree, the boys will love them," Sharon explained.

"Sounds great. That was nice of him. Tell me, did you enjoy your weekend with your guys?" Andy teased.

"I did," Sharon sighed as she drew out her sentence, "It was so nice to get away. You were right about that. I just missing seeing a certain guy this weekend," she admitted.

"Well, it was lonely here without you, and my date on Friday night was nothing like you. Dull, very dull," Andy explained.

Sharon, without missing a beat and not biting on Andy's comment, "What did you and Provenza do on Friday night?"

"How do you know I'm talking about Provenza? I could have taken out a real knockout."

"You're on the phone with me when you could be tending to your injuries. You went out and did all my grocery shopping, which mind you, is a lot with Rusty. You already talked me into riding to work with you tomorrow, where you also promised food. Ahh, let's see….you've already setup our 4th of July plans, and we have dinner plans with your daughter next Sunday evening. Yeah, you didn't go out with any 'knockout' just Provenza. I'm sure he felt sorry for the 'puppy dog eyes,' as he put it, moping around the Murder Room without me there all day Friday," Sharon spelled out.

Andy burst out laughing, "Oh, it hurts to laugh. I can't move."

"Andy, are you okay?" Sharon asked, now concerned.

"I'll be okay. Maybe in need of a very good backrub and massage tomorrow evening. Yeah, that will get me back to 100%. My boss needs me in tip top shape, so you'll have to do that for me tomorrow evening," Andy tried to sound pitiful.

"Is that so? I'll make sure Rusty is going to be home to witness that. Yeah, he'd love to see me give you a backrub and massage. That wouldn't scar him at all," Sharon chuckled.

"Now you weren't completely right about Provenza," Andy continued their conversation.

"Which part wasn't correct?" Sharon asked him.

"He didn't just say I had puppy dog eyes. He also said the monkey didn't know how to act since the witch had flown off on her broom for the weekend," Andy sighed.

Sharon burst out laughing, "I can't believe he still refers back to your _Wizard of Oz_ drawing. That was years' ago!"

"I know, and yes, he likes to remind me of it all the time," Andy shook his head.

"Well, listen, it's late, and I know you need some rest. I'm getting very tired myself," Sharon told Andy.

"Yes, you're right, once again," Andy chuckled. "I'll pick you up at 7:00, okay?"

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight Andy," Sharon smiled into the phone.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I'll see you in a few hours," Andy whispered as he was almost already drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She was working on her hair when she saw her text message light up on her screen. Putting down her hairdryer, she smiled when she read the message, "I'm in the living room. Let myself in and heard your hairdryer. Didn't want to scare you. Take your time."

Sharon checked her appearance and was glad she'd already done her makeup. He was early, but she wasn't going to complain. As she rounded the corner to her kitchen, she saw him at the counter.

"You're early," she smiled, teasingly scolding him.

He turned and grinned at the sight of her, "Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep; I was excited to see you, and well, I figured I just might be able to snag one of those blueberry muffins I got before Rusty ate them all."

Sharon grinned at him and walked up to him. Andy embraced her, and the two shared a sweet kiss, "Hi," she smiled up at him. "I'm glad you are early, but I still need to finish getting ready."

Andy looked her up and down; her hair and makeup were done, but she was still in her robe, "I don't know. This look would be interesting at work," he teased. "It is a red robe to match my red tie," his eyes sparkled.

Sharon grinned at him and pecked him on the lips one more time, "Give me five minutes. My clothes are laid out; I just need to put them on."

"Need any help?" Andy flirted with her.

Sharon didn't miss a beat, "No, I'll just have the guy who is still here help me."

Andy's jaw dropped opened, and he started laughing, "Sharon, you don't miss a beat. I missed you so much."

Sharon turned from her walk toward her room, eyes sparkling as well, "I missed you too. I MAY need help with the zipper on my dress, BUT you can wait out here, and I'll let you know WHEN I'M DRESSED IF I need anything," she said making that clear.

Andy chuckled and waved her off, "Spoiling all the fun, Sharon, geez," as he heard Sharon giggling herself.

As Andy was sitting on the couch watching the morning news, Rusty wandered out and almost did a double take, "Umm, hi Lieutenant. I didn't see you sitting there. Not used to you sitting on our couch in the morning."

Andy turned toward Rusty, "Morning, Rusty. Yeah, well, I'm taking Sharon to work today, so I'm just waiting on her to finish getting ready."

Rusty nodded and then stopped, "Wait, is something wrong with her car? Because we like just drove it back from San Francisco?"

Andy shook his head, "Nope. Just wanted to pick her up and get a chance to talk to her, you know, since I hadn't seen her in a few days. She said you had a good trip?"

Rusty nodded, "Yeah, it was fun. Is that coffee I smell already?"

Andy glanced up at him, "Uhh, it is, but I stopped and got coffee. Sorry. I didn't know you'd be up already, but I just got coffee for the two of us."

Rusty waved him off, as he walked into the kitchen, "It's fine. I'll make some," as he rolled his eyes seeing the two cups of coffee waiting there on the counter, "Ahh, so thanks, Lieutenant-you know, for the food and stuff. Thanks for getting all that. Sharon said you did."

"Andy," Sharon looked at Rusty as she came into the kitchen, putting on her watch, "His name is Andy, and you don't have to keep calling him Lieutenant, Rusty. He has a name; you can use it," she smiled at him.

Rusty looked up at her, as he was still a bit sleepy and rolled his eyes as he looked between Sharon and Andy, "Apparently, red is the color of the day?" he complained as he ignored Sharon's comment about Andy's name.

Sharon, wearing a red dress with a black blazer, shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the coffees off the counter, "Remember what I said, Rusty," she told him. She turned to Andy and motioned for him to get the rest of her zipper on the back of her dress. He zipped it without either of them saying a word, just the silent communication, and Rusty again rolled his eyes.

As she turned away, Rusty piped in, "It's just weird, Sharon. He is one of your lieutenants."

Andy's eyebrows rose as he and Sharon shared a look, and Sharon turned back to Rusty, "He's also my-my, my friend. He's here, Rusty. He is around both of us all the time. You can call him Andy. See it's easy-ANDY."

Andy chuckled at the banter between the two and looked toward Rusty himself, "She's right, Rusty. I don't' care if you call me Andy. Your brother and sister do."

Rusty sighed, "It's just, I've known you as Lieutenant. You don't understand," he waved off.

Andy chuckled, as did Sharon, "Rusty," Sharon nodded at him, "You can call him Andy. Even I dropped Lieutenant a couple years ago, and Andy did the same. I mean, when's the last time you heard me say that?"

Rusty rolled his eyes again, "Exactly, Sharon. That's part of my issue. You're like," he gestured between the two of them, as Sharon glared at Rusty, "you're like together."

Sharon looked toward Andy, who shrugged his shoulders. Sharon sighed and shook her head. She picked up the last of her things, as Andy grabbed her briefcase bag off her desk, "Ready to go, Lieutenant?" she said mockingly.

Andy picked up on it, "After you, Captain," he smirked, as Rusty once again rolled his eyes.

"Bye Rusty," they both called out to him as they left.

"You two have a good day, you couple who is dating!" he yelled behind them.

Once in the elevator, the two began laughing, and Andy turned to Sharon, kissing her sweetly once again, "Well, Captain, I hope you save more of those for later," he grinned.

"Lieutenant, I just may. After the annoying conversation with the teenager, we may have to save some just for his eyes," she grinned.

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, that'd go over great. Kid can't even call me Andy, and yeah, he'd love to see us kissing. We've managed to avoid that mostly around him. He'd be thrilled. Get the kid a computer, birthday gifts, whatever he needs-even his dumb favorite food, and he can't even call me Andy," he chuckled. Now, I also have a bone to pick with you-I'm a 'friend?' What was that, Sharon?" Andy raised his eyebrows.

"What?" she turned to him, somewhat in a daze, "I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening; I'm sorry," she smiled sweetly at him, not admitting her mind was wandering thinking of Andy.

Andy looked at her, "Back there, you told Rusty to call me Andy because well, I was a friend. Is that all I am Sharon? I thought we were moving past that?"

Sharon sighed as she grabbed his hand and tugged on it, "I'm sorry. I should have done better. I'm trying, really. I guess I froze. Besides, we are friends, and you haven't taken me on that official date you keep mentioning, so yes," she shrugged, "for now, we're friends," she smirked, still holding his hand.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Well, Captain, I see you continue to follow the rules. I do hope that you'll eventually be able to spit out the word. It's easy, Sharon-boyfriend. Say it-boyfriend. To go along with what I just told Rusty-I don't have a problem with it. Our kids all call me that, the boyfriend," he grinned.

Sharon raised her eyebrow at him, "Boyfriend, hmmm, well, you're assuming I would want to go out with you."

Andy chuckled, "True, very true. You haven't agreed to anything official, I'm aware. Well, for now, I guess we'll continue to just work on Rusty and his calling me Andy since you know, you're stuck on rules and all. Rusty," Andy shook his head, chuckling.

Sharon hummed, "He'll come around. So, you said things were quiet at work on Friday?" she asked changing the subject as the elevator came to the ground floor.

Andy nodded as the elevator opened, "Yes, well, case-wise. Provenza wasn't quiet, complained all day. As much as he'll never admit it, he misses you at work too. I think he misses the fact you do all the paperwork. Plus, he was a nervous mess all day, hoping we didn't catch a case. Apparently, he had big plans with Patrice this weekend, wanting to take her to something in San Diego."

Sharon turned to Andy, "So, he's still seeing her? I hadn't heard much lately. Going well, I guess?"

Andy grinned, "Oh yeah. I have a feeling he's going to ask her to move in with him soon. He's sort of said that. Don't worry-he's not getting rid of her. He'll still marry her, even if you did lose that bet that he'd be engaged by Valentine's Day. I still think they'll be engaged by Christmas."

Sharon groaned as she looked at him, "I thought for sure Provenza would jump right into that one. I can't believe I lost that bet to you."

Andy grinned, "Told you I'd win it. Now, WHEN we are dating, you have to rub it in with Taylor," he chuckled, "Oh, that's going to be great. I can't wait to see his face."

Sharon grimaced, "Andy, do I still have to do that? Now, the thought of that is making me nervous."

Andy stopped just before he opened the door to his car and turned Sharon against his car, "Sharon, I don't think messing with Taylor is what is bothering you. I think it's the idea of telling him, sooner than later, that we are together. Don't worry; you'll find the perfect thing to say to him," he grinned down at her as she was somewhat scowling. He pecked her on the lips as he opened her car door, "Here you go, my dear," as he gestured for her to get in the car and then handed her both coffees.

As he got settled and they started toward the office, Andy brought up the rest of the week, "So, I'm doing that ride along with Buzz on Thursday evening."

Sharon grinned, "I'm so proud of Buzz. Thank you for doing that for him. I know he appreciates it. Did you manage to talk to the team about a party for him before the ride along?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, we talked about it Friday. I told them you had already ordered a cake. Everyone's clear on their role for Thursday. Hopefully, we'll have a quiet evening, especially now with those Dodger tickets for Friday."

Sharon grinned, "I'm so excited about the game! Andy, 4th of July at the Dodger game! I can't wait. Dodger Dogs, fireworks, it will be great, and it sounds like we'll have great seats."

Andy nodded, "Nicole will hook us up, I'm sure."

"Oh, that reminds me, let me go ahead and text her that Sunday evening is fine for the cookout," Sharon mentioned as she got out her phone.

Sharon took a couple of minutes to text with Nicole. She was smiling the whole time, and Andy kept glancing over at her as he drove, "Everything okay?" he asked.

Sharon nodded and grinned as she put her phone away, "It is," she smiled at Andy and patted his hand on the center console, "I told Nicole you had picked me up for work. She said to say hi to you and was glad to hear that we were both coming this weekend."

Andy grinned, "She likes you so much, but who wouldn't? I mean, you're amazing. I'm just trying to hide that from every other guy on the planet."

Sharon patted his hand again, "Oh, you're smooth Flynn, very smooth. I also told her I'd bring that salad we both like so much, the one with the nuts and cranberries in it."

"Ohh, yeah, that sounds good. I'm looking forward to it already. Speaking of food, what sounds good for dinner tonight? Are we still on for dinner?" Andy asked.

Sharon nodded, "Of course, as long as we don't get a case. I'll eat anything but Chinese, burgers, or pizza. My boys, well some of my boys," she said as she glanced and smiled at Andy, "insisted we eat all of that while in San Francisco. I'd prefer anything but that tonight."

"Hmmm, well, what about Italian? We could eat at that place we like by the beach? It probably won't be busy, or we could pick up take out? You tell me," Andy replied to her.

Sharon thought, "Well, you know me, I can never turn down Italian."

Andy grinned and grabbed her hand, "Yeah, that's what I'm counting on."

Sharon's mouth hung open, and she smacked at him, "Oh, wow, you are on another roll today," she rolled her eyes, "I should have clarified I can't turn down Italian food."

Andy shook his head, "Just had to disappoint, didn't you Sharon," he grinned.

"The beach sounds great. I think Rusty is planning to work on his vlog at the house, so unless you want a wise-cracking teenager eating with us, let's go to the beach," Sharon suggested.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I'm fine wherever, but you won't hear me complaining about spending time alone with you."

"Well, that time is about to end," Sharon said as she laced their fingers together on the console, "It seems we have arrived at work, Lieutenant."

Andy sighed, "Yeah, of all the days we could have gotten stuck in traffic-it's like record time. Now, I'll be counting the minutes until dinner."

Sharon turned to him as he opened her car door, "I certainly hope you won't be that distracted all day. I mean, you did drive the boss to work. You got some time alone with her before anyone else today."

Andy sighed, "I know, but it's never enough time alone. Plus, I will be distracted if my boss gives any guy in the office the alone time like I'm thinking about for later," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, as the two walked side by side to the elevator, "Hmmm, I'm sure that won't be the case at all. Rumor has it, from multiple sources, that your boss has some boyfriend, so I can't imagine she'd want the kind of alone time you are talking about with anyone at work."

Andy chuckled as the two entered the elevator, "I'm so glad you are back. I miss this-the banter, the jokes. I'm so glad we can be like this with each other. This is one thing I get to see that almost no one else does. They see the rock solid, genius Captain. I see all that too, but I also get the fun, flirty, quick-witted banter with you. That part-that's all mine, and I'm so glad I get to see that part of your personality."

Sharon nodded, looking at him with her eyes sparkling. She turned and adjusted his tie, "Well, there may be a lot of qualities I enjoy about you too," she grinned, as the elevator opened, "but, we'll have to chat about that at dinner," she nodded, as they entered the Murder Room. The rest of the team was there and looked up as they entered. Provenza glanced up, crossword in hand, and he groaned taking in their matching attire.

"Good morning, everyone," Sharon waved and smiled to the room.

A chorus of "Morning Captain," could be heard. Sharon stopped and turned to Provenza.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. I heard things went well Friday?" she asked.

Provenza nodded, "Fine, Captain, I'm sure you heard that as you two were coordinating your color of the day," he gestured between them. Andy started chuckling as he reached his desk, and Sharon just shrugged her shoulders as she walked toward her office, "I have no idea, Lieutenant. We don't discuss our wardrobe."

Provenza rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Idiots."

Andy glanced at him, noticing the whole office was watching and had noticed the coordinating reds, "What? She's right? We don't TALK about what color we are wearing," as he turned away and grinned. Hopefully, the day would end quickly so he could spend more time with Sharon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was able to finish up Chapter 4 today as well. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.**

"Flynn!" Provenza sneered at Andy later in the afternoon. The office had been quiet, and everyone was grateful for the lull in cases.

"What?" Andy looked up from his computer, obviously annoyed to be interrupted by Provenza. The rest of the team continued working, all while listening to the two men.

"Game on tonight. What do you say-I'll swing by, even bring my own beer? Why don't you order pizza, and we can watch the game?" Provenza asked.

Andy shook his head, "Nope, not going to happen tonight."

Provenza looked to the other members of the team, wanting sympathy, "What do you mean, 'Not going to happen?' Flynn, a Dodger game. You said we were going to the game later this week, so let's catch the one on tv tonight. What, do you have big plans?"

"I mean it's not going to happen tonight, Provenza. What, Patrice busy?" Andy asked, which got the rest of the team chuckling.

Provenza looked to Andy with his eyes narrowing and then looked toward the Captain's office. She was busy working on paperwork as well, "You're not going out with her, are you?" Provenza complained.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, looking at his computer and not Provenza, "And what if I am?"

"Flynn! You idiot! Why would you want to do that? You just saw her this morning, and I don't even want to know why you two arrived together," Provenza yelled. The team chuckled at that too.

Andy stopped what he was doing and turned his chair to the team, "For your information, not that it is any of yours, but for Sharon's good name, I picked her up this morning because I hadn't seen her in several days. We wanted to catch up. I brought her coffee since I knew she probably didn't have a lot of food at the house after being gone with Rusty all weekend. And yes, we are going out tonight. We haven't been out in a week. Last Wednesday, we were all here late with that case, Tuesday I had my meeting, and well, we last went to dinner last Monday. Not that it's any of your business, but knock it off. You're one to talk. Didn't you spend the whole weekend with Patrice in San Diego?"

The whole team looked to Provenza who was now growing red in the face, "Flynn! I asked you not to say anything!"

Andy shrugged, "You're the one who wants to keep bringing up our private lives. You asked about Sharon, and well, I'm asking about Patrice, not that it's the same thing at all, but you asked."

"So, Lieutenant, you didn't go to San Francisco?" Julio jumped in.

Andy turned, now puzzled and looked at Julio, "No, I didn't go to San Francisco. If you recall, I was here at work all day Thursday and Friday. They left after lunch on Thursday. Why would I have gone to San Francisco?"

Julio nodded to Tao, "I guess you win that bet, Tao. Um, see Lieutenant, we had a bet that you wouldn't be able to stay in town by yourself and would follow the Captain to San Francisco. We also had a bet that she was going up there to discuss your dating each other with her kids."

Andy shook his head as he looked to the ceiling, "Unbelievable," he muttered, "No! Whoever was in on that bet, no I didn't go to San Francisco. Ask Sharon. Ask Rusty. I was here. I had dinner with Nicole last night. And no, she wasn't talking to her kids about us; there's nothing to discuss. We aren't officially dating!"

Julio snickered, and Amy put her hand out, "Pay up; I said there would be no dating talk with the kids and also said he'd still deny it."

Andy threw up his hands, "What is it with you people? Why is my life so interesting and worthy of a bet?"

Julio smiled, "Because, it's the Captain, Sir. We all know you and how, well, how you used to be. We know her, and it's been interesting to watch the two of you. You've both come a long way, and we have been here watching it. So, you stayed here all weekend?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, and for the record, we aren't officially dating. So, lay off."

"What constitutes officially dating?" Amy jumped in. "You are all so interested in my dating life, so I'd like to know about that. You two go to dinner, movies, spend time with each other's families. That's more than Coop and I even do. I'm guessing you buy all the dinners, and the only thing none of us can peg is if you are staying at her place, which we're all guessing no since Rusty is there."

Andy was getting irritated, "Would you stop? We're not dating. When we are, you'll know. We're working on things still. You just don't get the history there. Lay off, and of course, I'm not staying at her place! We aren't dating!"

"Working on this, Lieutenant?" Amy asked, "As in, you will be officially dating soon?"

Andy just grew quiet, looking at everyone as they stared back at him, "What? Can't private life be private?"

"Not here," Buzz muttered, "and not when it involves our Captain and one of the lieutenants. We're watching out for her, Lieutenant."

Andy sighed, "As am I, which is why there's nothing to report right now!"

Provenza shook his head at everything. He'd kept his mouth shut for awhile, deciding that he knew what he knew, and that was enough, but then he decided to mutter, "Because kissing each other isn't dating either."

Andy's eyes grew large as he looked at Provenza. The rest of the team started to chuckle too, and Julio could be heard singing to himself, "Captain's got a boyfriend."

"Provenza! Come on! Why would you say that?" Andy now yelled, turning to see that Sharon was on the phone and not paying attention to the discussion in the office.

Provenza shrugged his shoulders, "If the shoe fits."

Andy's eyes narrowed at him, "Rusty! Are you paying Rusty for information? Did Rusty see us?" to which the whole team now turned their attention to Provenza. He was sitting back in his chair, feet up.

"Well, the kid needs a job, and I'm willing to pay. He didn't have much out of the ordinary to report, other than seeing you two idiots locking lips the other night, I guess on the balcony? He said he came home and at first only saw the Captain out there. Then, he said he saw you. What? That new information for you?" he asked, seeing Andy's jaw drop open, "Yeah, he said he didn't bother you then and went to his room instead. Get it together, Flynn! You aren't fooling anyone but yourselves anymore."

Andy rubbed his hand over his face, "Unbelievable," he mumbled as everyone chuckled.

"Sir, that's the only time he's caught you?" Julio smirked, now smiling with eyes twinkling.

Andy looked toward Provenza, and Provenza nodded, "Apparently. Master Rusty said that it was the first time and he hoped-I quote-"The last time I ever have to like see Sharon doing that with anyone, especially the lieutenant. Like old people should not be kissing," ahhh, yes, Master Rusty seems to be ruined for life walking in seeing the parental figures in his life kissing. So, Flynn, you're welcome. Now you know."

Andy gritted his teeth, "Great, thanks for the tip. Sharon will love hearing that."

"Oh, so you aren't denying that," Provenza smirked, "but you are still trying to convince us you aren't dating? Come on, Flynn! We're detectives! Even I know you two had plans to go see Emily in New York this spring and only cancelled them because of the Stroh nonsense. Visiting the Captain's daughter across the country-that's something a boyfriend would do-a serious one at that!"

Sharon opened her office door before anything else could be said and walked out, paperwork in hand, "I will be back soon. I have a meeting with Chief Taylor. It's almost 5:00 now, so please go ahead and head out for the evening. We don't get many of these light days, so let's take advantage of them. Goodnight everyone. Have a lovely evening," she said as she nodded to everyone and when she looked toward Andy, he just nodded back to her, indicating he'd wait.

After she left, Andy turned to the group, all still waiting for an answer, "Soon!" he hissed, "I'm going to ask her out soon, and then all of this nonsense will be old news. As for Rusty," Andy smiled toward Provenza, "are you sure you want him to report back all details?" he smirked. Provenza's grin fell from his face, while the others chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your meeting with Taylor?" Andy asked, as they were now relaxing back at the condo. They had decided on takeout after Sharon's meeting went longer than either had anticipated, and now that they were done eating, both were sitting on the couch where Andy was rubbing Sharon's feet for her.

Sharon, who was leaning back on a pillow with her eyes closed, opened them and looked up at Andy, "It was fine. Long, as you know. He's going away on a trip here soon, so we were discussing that-basically just the duties to which I need to attend while he is gone. He'll be at some conference, and quite frankly, it will be nice to have him gone for a couple weeks."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, that's an understatement. Guy needs to wear a bell just so we can hear him coming; he's really bad about sneaking up on people."

"Hmm," Sharon agreed with him, "Thank you for rubbing my feet. That feels marvelous."

Andy chuckled, "Well, if you wore sensible shoes, it wouldn't be as much of an issue."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "If I wore sensible shoes, you wouldn't stare at my legs all the time either, and I happen to like my heels."

"Stare at your legs? Me?" Andy got defensive, while joking with her. Sharon raised her eyebrows again. "Okay, maybe I glance at them every now and then, and yes, your heels do make your already amazing legs look even better. So, yeah, you can keep the heels. I'm just going to have to resign myself to rubbing your feet being hazardous duty, you know. Like a necessary evil."

Sharon chuckled and looked at him again, "Well, you said it. I see that as a win-win for both of us. I get to keep my heels, while getting my feet rubbed often. You get to keep staring at my legs and giving me these great foot rubs-yes, win-win for both of us."

"Teamwork," Andy nodded, "We always do well together with teamwork. As Andy worked on her feet, his hand kept climbing higher and higher until Sharon swatted it away.

"Stay focused, Andy! That is not my foot," she chuckled.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, my mistake. Must be old age, you know, my wandering hand."

Sharon gave him a raised eyebrow again, "You're going to go with old age made you do that?"

Andy shrugged again, "Well, I personally like the alternative that you let my hand wander, but.." he trailed off.

Sharon now had both eyes open again and looked at him innocently, "But, we're not dating, remember? The hand stays on my feet for guys I'm not dating."

Andy now raised his eyes and looked at her, "Oh, so you have other guys who offer to rub your feet? Can I meet them? I have some questions for them, one mainly being how to warm up your feet? Sharon, they are always ice cold, and well, if you have other non-dating guys around who rub your feet, well, I'd like to get some tips from them."

Sharon chuckled as she looked at him, "We get into the dumbest conversations sometimes."

Andy smiled at her, "I enjoy any conversation I have with you, even if it's this type of banter back and forth."

Sharon hummed again as Andy continued rubbing her feet. It was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke again, "Can a guy you're clearly not dating kiss you?"

Sharon opened her eyes again to see Andy grinning at her, "That is by application only."

Andy shook his head, "Where can I apply?"

Sharon grinned at him, "Your application was fast tracked awhile ago. It was approved."

Andy grinned again, "I heard a lot applied."

Sharon chuckled, "Hmm, yes, but you also haven't seen the approval statistics."

Andy's jaw dropped as he looked at Sharon, "Really? Did you have a high approval rating?"

Sharon giggled, "No, actually, high standards, and I gave less than a 1% approval rating."

Andy looked at her, "That so? Wow, well, I guess I shouldn't let my approval go to waste," he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her. They continued kissing for a couple of minutes until they heard Rusty's keys in the door. Andy quickly sat back up and resumed his position, rubbing her feet.

Sharon chuckled at Andy's quick movements and closed her eyes again as he continued to work on her feet.

"Oh, hey guys," Rusty nodded at them. "Lieutenant, did you go to work today because that's the same place you were sitting when I woke up this morning."

Sharon laughed and Andy rolled his eyes as he looked at Sharon, "Yes, Rusty, I went to work. What? Do you think my boss would just let me sit here all day? We're just enjoying the evening, nice and quiet."

Rusty nodded at them as he walked into the kitchen, "That lipstick color is a good look on you, Lieutenant," he yelled out. Sharon covered her face to keep from laughing, and Andy just sighed as he rolled his eyes again.

Sharon mumbled so only Andy could hear, "There may need to be an application review if you can't fool the teenager." Andy chuckled at that.

"Yeah, well, your 'Get Rich Quick' scheme is over. I blew open your operation," Andy told him.

Rusty came back around the corner with a bottle of water and had a surprised expression on his face, "Provenza told you?"

Sharon sat up now, patting Andy's arm and pointed her finger at Rusty, "Rusty, I can't believe you would discuss our personal lives with Lieutenant Provenza in exchange for money! What were you thinking?"

Rusty shrugged his shoulders as he sat in one of the orange chairs looking at the two of them, now sitting next to each other on the couch. Sharon had her feet pulled up to the side, resting them under Andy's leg where they could warm up, "Ahh, I was thinking it was an easy way to make money on the obvious," he smirked.

Sharon and Andy glanced at each other and both rolled their eyes. Andy had told Sharon about everything over dinner, and both had a chuckle that Provenza was so interested in their life together, he was paying Rusty for information.

"No more information to Provenza," Sharon glared at him, "Are we clear?"

Rusty nodded, "Sure, yeah, we are."

"I'd hate for your brother and sister to hear about your dating life, even your dating interests before you would ever want them to hear," Andy trailed off.

Rusty's mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't?"

Andy shrugged, "Oh, not intentionally, but you know, old age and all, I forget things, like forget to keep my mouth shut sometimes."

Sharon started an all-out laugh, chuckling at Andy using old age again for an idiotic topic. Rusty just looked at the two of them, "You're both just mean. Of all the people I could have ended up with, I had to end up here, with you two. That's just cruel and unusual punishment, almost as bad as what I actually have to see the two of you doing-like the balcony the other night."

Andy shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Sharon. His eyes were glistening with mischief, "Hey, what can I say? Your mom is hot. Face it, you have a hot mom. Me, apparently, I'm irresistible. Deal with it," to which Sharon was now snorting she was laughing so hard and smacked Andy on the arm.

Rusty made a face of disgust, "Yeah, cruel and unusual punishment," he stood, "that's what this is. Why I have to live with old people-you two doing whatever you are doing-yeah, that is going to scar me for life. I'm going to bed to try and get any images out of my head I can."

Andy waved him off as Sharon got control of herself, "Night Rusty," they both called out to him. Sharon looked to Andy, "Is it wrong I so enjoy watching Rusty squirm around us?"

"Nah," Andy shook his head, "it's part of the fun," he grinned. "Part of. I mean, if he interrupts our real fun, well, we might as well then have some fun at his expense."

Sharon pulled Andy in for a quick kiss, and then the two stood, "You have lipstick on your shirt collar," she pointed out, "Sorry," she grinned.

Andy waved it off, "It's like a badge of honor. Plus, you said I was in the less than 1% approval rating category. I'll take it, lipstick and all."

Sharon walked Andy to the door, "Thank you for dinner," she smiled at him as they held hands by the door.

"Of course," he grinned, "thank you for a lovely evening. I've got my meeting tomorrow evening, but maybe we can get dinner again on Wednesday?"

Sharon nodded, "Sounds good, case dependent of course. Be careful going home, and call me later?"

Andy nodded, "Always. Goodnight sweetheart," he leaned in and kissed her again, quickly, as they heard Rusty's door open again.

Andy waved to Sharon and left before Rusty got to the living room.

"He leave?" Rusty said glancing around and turning to Sharon.

Sharon turned back to him and nodded, "He did."

Rusty waved it off as he grabbed his phone he'd left on the kitchen counter, "I'm sure I'll see him here tomorrow," he waved off again, as he walked down the hall. Sharon chuckled at that.

By Wednesday, the team had caught a case, but luckily for them, it turned out to be a pretty simple open and shut murder investigation. That didn't change the fact that the team worked until after midnight Wednesday evening into the wee hours of Thursday morning, but by 3:00 AM, they had finished all paperwork.

"Everyone, please go home and get some rest. We can meet back here tomorrow by 1:00 to get our workday in. Chief Taylor wants us to watch our overtime hours, so if we just work the afternoon, we should be fine," Sharon nodded to everyone.

Quickly, the group packed up and started to head out for the night. Everyone was exhausted, and the pizza the team had ordered hours before hadn't filled up any of them. Andy walked into Sharon's office as she was gathering her things.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm sorry we didn't get to have dinner tonight."

Andy looked at her, "What are you talking about? I had dinner with you," he grinned.

Sharon chuckled, "Yes, cold pizza in the Murder Room-quite the meal."

Andy shrugged, "Sharon, it doesn't matter. I still got to eat with you. Provenza didn't eat with Patrice. Tao didn't eat with his wife. Sykes didn't go out with Cooper. Sharon, I'm good. We spent the whole evening together, granted, next time, I'd prefer we go to a movie or something and not interrogate a suspect together," he grinned.

Sharon linked her arm through his as they waited for the elevator, "Pity, I had plans to do that again with you one of these evenings."

Andy chuckled, "Well, anytime you feel the need to interrogate a suspect in the middle of the night, I'm your guy. It was on the application."

Sharon looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Application?"

Andy looked back at her, "Yeah, don't you remember? The kissing you application-you said I had been approved? I distinctly remember a question on there regarding having your back as you interrogate suspects in the middle of the night."

Sharon caught on to his banter, "Ahh, yes, I see. Well, there was also a section on that form for taking the girl to breakfast after the all-night interrogation. So, what do you say? Want to meet for breakfast in the morning? I guess it might be a brunch by then?"

Andy nodded, "Sounds good. Brunch before we come in for work, then?"

Sharon smiled, "I like that. Plus, you have that ride along with Buzz tomorrow after work. So, get some sleep now since you'll be out with him. Maybe we can eat and then stop to get the cake?"

"I'll pick you up then?" Andy asked her.

Sharon thought a moment, "Well, that works, I guess, but what about the ride along?"

Andy shrugged it off, "Easy. We'll take my car to breakfast and to get the cake. After work, you can drive my car back to your place while I'm on the ride along, and then, the next morning, you can bring it back to work. That evening, I'll drop you off at home before I head home."

"I hate you have to work basically a double shift like that," Sharon sighed.

"It's fine, Sharon. I'm happy to help Buzz. He's come a long way. Your sense of occasion party will be enough to get me through the evening, and hey, for the 4th, we're only working until lunchtime anyways. I can get you back home, catch a nap and a shower at my place, before I pick you up for the Dodger game. Don't forget about that-we're seeing the Dodgers on Friday."

"How could I forget? With this case out of the way, hopefully, we can have a nice, quiet couple of days before going to the Dodger game," Sharon admitted, "

Andy agreed, "Yeah, after the year we've all had, we all deserve to enjoy a holiday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to keep this in line with the early part of Season 4. Now, I'm sure the backstory didn't go this way, but I'm trying to keep it in line and have fun with it at the same time. I have always thought we get quite a jump from Sharon telling Andy she doesn't need anyone to watch out for her in the first episode of that season to the very flirty Sharon by episode four where they have the ride-along. So, that's where I came up with the idea for this story...To continue, this chapter is leading up to the ride along, and eventually, down the road, we'll get to the date. I thought we needed to cover a few weeks prior to Andy asking Sharon out, officially of course, even though everyone knows they've been dating awhile :) So, once again, these aren't my characters, but I've just had fun with them. Enjoy!**

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Andy smiled as Sharon opened the car door and began to put her stuff inside. "I could have come upstairs to help you," he added.

Sharon finished putting all of her things in the backseat, and as she was doing that, she replied, "No, it's fine. I didn't have that much, and you getting the cake before picking me up, well, that was very helpful."

She shut the back door and opened the front. Andy glanced to all of her things in the backseat, "I didn't know I was picking up Betty Crocker this morning. What is all that?" he indicated.

Sharon folded herself into the car as she answered, "Well, I wanted some little finger foods and treats to go with the cake, so I put together a few things. Plus, there may be a salad back there for you to eat before you go out on your ride-along," she smiled as she got situated in the car. "Hello," she turned and smiled at him, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Now it's a good morning," Andy grinned. "You look nice today."

Sharon smiled back at him, "Thank you. Did the cake turn out okay?" she asked as she glanced toward the backseat, hoping for a glimpse of the cake.

Andy nodded, "It did. Looks good. Our favorite baker threw in a couple of doughnuts for us this morning. He even remembered your sinful pleasure one."

Sharon's eyes got big as she hummed, "Oh, the chocolate one with the caramel icing on it-oh, that one is delicious. Oh, this morning is getting better and better," she grinned, turning again to the backset looking for the doughnut bag. "Oh," she groaned, as she bit her lip and looked at Andy, "Is that your uniform hanging in the garment bag?"

Andy turned to her as he pulled up to a stoplight, "Yeah, why?" he asked.

Sharon bit her lip again and started to turn red. Andy noticed it.

"Sharon, do you like me in my uniform? Is that why you are biting your lip and starting to blush?"

Sharon sighed and nodded, "Okay, fine! Yes, I do. You look really attractive in your uniform."

Andy turned again, grinning, "Really? The tough as nails Captain admitting that, about her lieutenant? I'm shocked, Captain! And you say I ogle you with my eyes. Admitting I look sexy in my uniform."

Sharon turned away, sighing, "Alright, stop! That was hard enough."

Andy chuckled and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and tugged her toward him to look at him, "Hey, I'm teasing you; I know it's hard for you to admit feelings. Thank you. I'm glad you told me. I haven't had to wear the thing in a very long time."

Sharon smiled at him, still a bit flushed, and nodded, "Oh, I know. Last time you wore it, a few years ago, I noticed then too. I just never thought I'd ever admit it to you."

Andy pretended to be completely shocked again, "My, my Captain, having the hots for your lieutenant. Tsk, tsk," he winked at her.

Sharon groaned again as she covered her face with the hand not in Andy's hand, "Ugh, why did I tell you? You won't let me live it down."

"Sure I will," Andy nudged at her, "Sharon, you're doing great. Admitting feelings, talking to me-Sweetheart, that's all I want you to do. I'm glad you like me in my uniform. I'll make sure to put it on earlier than normal today so you can enjoy it before I have to leave with Buzz. Deal?"

Sharon smiled bashfully at him, "Thank you."

"Of course," Andy smiled brightly, "Now, let's get back to this food. You made me a salad for dinner?"

Sharon smiled at the mention of the salad and grateful for the change of topic, "Yes, I did. I thought we could maybe eat in the break room before you leave. I know there is cake and all, but I figured you needed something healthy to get you through the night. I don't even want to think about what grease trap you are going to take Buzz to for your late-night meal, but anyway, yes, there is salad."

Andy tightened his grip on her hand and winked at her, "Thank you for looking out for me. The salad sounds perfect, but when did you have time to make all this food? Sharon, I just saw you at 3:00 AM. I spoke to you at 4:00 AM after we both got home. It's 11:00 now, so that doesn't leave much time for sleeping."

Sharon shrugged, "I slept a few hours. Talking to you as I fall asleep, well, that always works, but I got up at 9:00, and none of this took me that long."

"Oh, so I'm so dull, it puts you to sleep at night?" he asked, teasing her.

"Yes, that's definitely it. I'm keeping you around because you bore me so much that it puts me to sleep," she said right back to him.

Andy chuckled, "Well, are you hungry because we're here, and I'm starving."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I may even get more than one pancake today," she smiled brightly at him.

The two held hands as the entered the diner a few miles from the station, chatting as they always did, but they didn't notice that Amy and Lieutenant Cooper were already eating inside.

"Hey," Cooper nodded at Amy, "seems as if the Captain and Lieutenant Flynn had the same idea."

Amy looked up and noticed the two, still chatting as they were escorted to their table. She couldn't help but smile a bit at Cooper, "We've been teasing the Lieutenant about her," she nodded, "They are still trying to insist they aren't dating."

Cooper looked at the two, as they held hands to their table. Andy had helped Sharon into the booth and was now sitting across from her, eyes only on her. Sharon wasn't much better. Cooper chuckled, "Well, for some of the best detectives in all of California, they aren't fooling anyone."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I know. I think the Captain is worried about how things look at work. I think it's sweet-two older people finding each other, even if I have to work with it."

Cooper caught Sharon's eye and nodded to her. Amy turned and offered a wave at the couple herself.

"Ahh, looks like Sykes and Cooper had the same idea," Andy smiled at Sharon, holding her hand on the table. Andy had noticed Sharon hadn't pulled her hand back when she saw them, and he saw that as progress.

"Hey," Andy nudged her hand, and Sharon looked up at him, "I'm proud of you," he smiled widely. Sharon had a look of confusion.

"Proud of me? For what?" she asked.

Andy nodded at their hands, "For this. For not being afraid of being seen in public and jerking back your hands. Sharon, I can tell you are trying so hard. Thank you. I'm very proud of you. I've noticed already a couple things today you have really worked on. Believe me, it's not going unnoticed."

Sharon smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you, Andy. Yes, I am trying," she let out her breath, "It's not you; I hope you know that. If anything, I want to show you how much I care. It's me and all the junk I've dealt with in my past. I'm working through it."

Andy grinned and winked at her, "I can tell. Believe me, I can tell."

The two continued with their breakfast, as did Cooper and Amy. Cooper started shaking his head and chuckling as he and Amy were almost done eating.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, smiling at him.

Cooper shook his head again, "Your boss. As you said, she's still in denial she's dating Lieutenant Flynn, yet, I just watched them swap plates. They are sharing food, and I swear I don't think either has taken their eyes off the other. It's funny."

Amy nodded, "It's like that at work all the time too. They bring lunch for each other, and they look at each other like they can tell what the other is thinking. What's scary is they usually can. They are sweet."

Cooper nodded, "They'll figure it out. Both have had crappy spouses. I'm guessing they are just being cautious so they don't mess up a good thing. Know anyone like that?" he raised an eyebrow at Amy.

Amy had a small smile and shrugged, "Maybe. Ready to go?"

Sharon and Andy had both decided to order eggs and split the sides. Knowing they were having cake later, neither wanted a sweet breakfast like pancakes. Amy and Cooper found the two eating their eggs, while sharing toast, a fruit cup, and hash browns. Sharon had a plate of bacon with her meal too.

"Captain, Lieutenant," Amy nodded, while Cooper walked up, "Morning," he greeted them.

Sharon and Andy both greeted the two in return, "So, Amy, are things all set for Buzz's party today?" Sharon asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes, we are ready. In fact, I need to make sure Julio picked up the balloons. The lieutenant offered, but Lieutenant Flynn here said that wouldn't be a good idea. I picked up plates and napkins.

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, well, I knew if I left Provenza to get the balloons, we wouldn't have any or he'd get something terribly wrong."

Everyone chuckled at that, and after a bit of small talk, Amy and Cooper excused themselves, "Enjoy your meal, you two," Cooper waved as he and Amy left.

The two finished their meal and arrived at work. As they were in the elevator with Sharon carrying her food items and Andy carrying the cake and his uniform, he smiled at Sharon, "So, you mentioned you like me in my uniform. Do I get any sort of reward for putting it on early today? Because, I've got to admit, Sharon, it's uncomfortable to wear, and it doesn't quite fit me like it used to," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You want a reward for wearing your work uniform?"

"Yeah, well, Andy wants a reward. Lieutenant Flynn has to wear it, and I'm sure the Captain will make sure of that. Andy wants a reward because he heard Sharon likes him in his uniform. Said he looked hot," he raised his eyebrows grinning.

Sharon dropped her head and shook it, "It's another ridiculous conversation like we are different people at work and home. I'm never going to live it down, telling you I like your uniform."

Andy shrugged, "Ah, maybe. Maybe not," he winked. "Still, I should get an award for wearing it all night and taking one of your favorites, Buzz, out for his ride along. Now I see why you thought I should go with Buzz, not that you'd admit it-you wanted your two favorites out for the evening together."

Sharon gave him an annoyed look, "I didn't tell Buzz to ask you. He did that on his own. I'm glad he asked you."

"You didn't deny that we're your two favorites," Andy grinned.

"Unbelievable," Sharon mumbled. "Why don't you make sure to hide that cake so Buzz doesn't see it," Sharon suggested. "My office would be fine. He rarely comes in there."

"No problem. You've only got room in your office for one of your favorites everyday. I claim that spot," he grinned again.

"Oh, just get to work!" Sharon scolded him. "We'll have the party around 4:30."

"Let the countdown begin to my irresistible uniform," Andy smirked, to which Sharon gave him an annoyed look. Andy chuckled as he dropped off the cake in Sharon's office where he also used her coat rack to hang up his uniform, and then he saluted her as he walked to his own desk.

The team only had a couple hours of work before the big party. Sharon had told Buzz not to come in until his ride along, giving them all time to get ready. She'd still wanted the cake in her office, mainly because Buzz was known for not being able to stay away from work. However, he'd listened today, probably because he was a bit nervous. Now, as it was nearing 4:30, Sharon had the desk downstairs on alert to let her know when Buzz arrived. The rest of the team, minus Andy, was setting up for the party, and he was helping her with the food.

"Oh, your uniform looks so nice," Sharon smiled at him as they setup all the food on platters.

Andy, chuckling, looked at Sharon, "Well, if I had known wearing this was all it would take for you to ogle me and put your hands all over me, I would have put it on a couple years ago."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I don't think that would have worked."

"Really?" Andy commented as he raised his eyebrows, "because my Captain can't keep her hands off me today. It's almost harassment."

"Umm, Captain, the desk just called up. Buzz is here," Julio called into the break room, interrupting their conversation. Andy nodded at him.

"Thank you Julio," she smiled, "We'll be right there."

Turning to Andy, "I really hope he didn't hear your comment about my not being able to keep my hands off you."

"Why?" Andy asked looking at her puzzled, "It's true, and I don't think you will be able to keep your hands off me at the party," he winked at her. Sharon stomped her foot and shook her head; sadly, he was probably right.

As the team gathered to surprise Buzz, Sharon and Andy hung back with the cake. They brought it out in time to surprise Buzz, but the bigger surprise was Provenza showing up in his uniform to go along too.

As the team enjoyed their small party, Sharon kept finding herself with her hands on Andy's uniform. She first tried to convince him he needed to smooth down the collar and buttons on his shirt, but after that failed attempt at a lie, Andy just chuckled every time Sharon messed with his shirt. The team had noticed it too, especially recently. They'd noticed how their Captain seemed definitely more interested in Lieutenant Flynn than she'd ever let on before. Both seemed very happy.

"You know," he smiled at her, as she messed with his shirt again, "I'd almost think we had alcohol at this party. You are a lot more flirty and carefree than normal. I'm surprised you're acting like this in front of everyone, not that I mind at all. You've just been so reserved."

Sharon shrugged, "No alcohol, I promise," she smiled. "Maybe I'm just turning over a new leaf in life. I told you I'm working hard on figuring out my feelings."

Andy leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I like it. I like it very much. Thank you for working so hard. If I didn't have to work all night, I'd make you dinner and eat with you in uniform."

Sharon chuckled, "Well, sadly you do have to work. I'm going to drive home and enjoy a relaxing evening. Rusty mentioned something about hanging out with this new friend of his, TJ. I haven't met him yet, so I'm not sure what's going on there."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, he mentioned him to me too. I got the impression the guy was helping him with his vlog, but I'm not sure."

"Be careful tonight," Sharon smiled up at Andy. "Remember you aren't a 25-year-old patrol cop anymore. Let Buzz do any of the tough stuff."

Andy gave her a look, "What? You don't think I'm up to the task?"

Sharon glared at Andy in a teasing way, "Andy, neither of us can stay awake much past 10:00 if we are watching a movie. Last weekend, your grandsons wore you out playing in their yard, and you complained to me for days about how sore you were. Then, you said you were only feeling better because I gave you that back rub. So, yes, I think you need to let Buzz handle things."

"You gave me a great idea," Andy noted, ignoring Sharon's request, "If I strain my back again, that means you'll have to give me another back rub," he winked.

"Remember, don't tease Buzz too much," she said as she messed with his uniform yet again.

"I wouldn't dream of it," his eyes twinkled.

Sharon rolled her eyes as the group got ready to send Buzz, Andy, and Provenza off for the night. They had all enjoyed the party, eaten some food, and Andy had even managed to share that salad with Sharon before the guys left. As they were all wishing Buzz good luck, Andy was able to quickly say good bye to Sharon.

"Now, you've still got my car key on your key ring, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I do. I'm not going to lose it. You losing my car key that I gave you-that's more of a worry, but I won't lose your car. I'll enjoy driving your new car home, though," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Just take care of it Sharon and yourself. Enjoy your relaxing evening and take a nice bubble bath or something."

Sharon nodded, "I will. I'll talk to you later, and I can't wait until we go to the Dodger game tomorrow" she nodded at him, and he winked as he left with Buzz and Provenza.

Provenza stood watching the two of them, shaking his head, "Idiots," he mumbled, "about time they are starting to figure things out."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're supposed to be working," she smiled into the phone from her bubble bath. Sharon was enjoying her relaxing evening.

"I am," he grunted back at her, and immediately, Sharon sensed there was a problem. "So, I have good news and bad news…" he trailed off. Sharon sighed.

"Yes," she drew out, "Do I even want to know?"

"Well, you sort of have to know. That's the bad news," Andy replied.

Sharon sighed, "What happened? You, Provenza, Buzz-I knew that wasn't a good idea. It reminded me of the incident the three of you had with Chief Johnson a few years ago when you were trying to earn extra money on the side serving that subpoena."

"You knew about that?" Andy said, wide-eyed. Provenza and Buzz looked at him, wondering what was going on with his conversation.

"Of course I did," Sharon chuckled. "Andy, I know all the Flynn-Provenza stories, and even worse, I know how you've recently started dragging Buzz into it. Now, what happened?"

"Well, for once, it wasn't us. We stumbled upon a body."

Sharon sighed and ran her hand across her forehead, "How do you sort of stumble across a body?"

Andy sighed, "We were responding to a domestic dispute at a hotel. We took care of that, which was annoying enough. As we were leaving, we were called to a room where we found a body in the tub."

"Hmmm," Sharon commented, "and, why is that a murder? I'm in the tub. People aren't just murdered in the tub."

"You're in the tub?" Andy sighed as he said it rather loudly, "Oh, why did you have to tell me that?" At that comment, both Provenza and Buzz looked at Andy. Provenza shook his head and mumbled, "Idiot," while Buzz chuckled. Andy gave them a glare and a fake smile.

"I am, so why is this a murder?" Sharon asked again.

"Well, you see, we've done some investigating. Our boss has told us in the past, we are stellar detectives, and after our astute investigative work, it appears to be murder. So, as Lieutenant Flynn, I'm informing my supervisor officer so she can come down here," Andy rattled off. "Andy," he whispered, "is actually secretly excited he gets to see Sharon again this evening, even if it has to involve a murder."

Sharon sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll get dressed and be on my way. You mentioned there was good news and bad news. I take it this is the bad news. What's the good news, and don't tell me it's that I just get to see you?"

"Easy," Andy grinned, "you get to see me in my uniform," to which Sharon could be heard giggling.

After Andy finished his phone call with Sharon, he walked back over to Buzz and Provenza, "Sharon's on her way," he told them.

Provenza looked up, rolling his eyes, "Flynn! The last thing I want to hear anywhere is that the Captain is taking a bath! Really? You had to repeat that out loud? It's bad enough knowing she has any life at all, and then you go and put the image of her taking a bath! Come on, Flynn! Now, she's going to show up here, and ugh! I don't want to know what she's doing!"

"Because we already can answer the 'who's she doing things with' question," Buzz added.

"Buzz! Knock it off! The only thing worse than thinking of the Captain with a personal life is knowing said idiot here is in the center of her personal life!" Provenza flared his arms around.

Andy shook his head, "Would you stop? I just felt badly for calling and interrupting her quiet time. She was relaxing for once, something she rarely gets to do. Now, we have to go and drag her down here. Oh no-the Dodger tickets," Andy glared at Buzz.

Both Andy and Provenza turned to Buzz and looked at him, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't put a body in the tub."

"Listen to me, Buzz-you did keep investigating to figure out it was a murder. So help me, if we miss that Dodger game, well, you can kiss any passing score on your ride along good-bye!" Provenza yelled at Buzz.

As the trio alternated between arguing and doing actual police work, the team filed in slowly. Each one had an annoyed look, and when Julio walked in, the first thing out of his mouth was directed at Buzz, "You know this is going to ruin the Dodger game!"

One by one, each team member arrived, shaking their head at Buzz. They all knew the game wasn't looking good. Soon, Julio overheard some of the officers discussing that Sharon was on her way upstairs.

"Guys, just heard from patrol that Captain is on her way up. They just checked her in," Julio added.

Everyone nodded and continued with their work. Provenza continued to delegate to the different team members. He looked over to Andy, "Flynn! Get out there and give her the briefing," Provenza instructed.

Andy looked up, "What is it with you? First, you don't want me around her, and now, you're insisting I be the one to brief her, go to the morgue with her, even do more than my share of interrogations with her. I'm not complaining at all, but what's going on?"

Provenza shrugged and rolled his eyes. They were away from the rest of the team at the moment, and he sighed as he spoke, "Well, someone has to do all of that. I figure if you are doing those things, I don't' have to! Plus, as much as it pains me to say it, I think she actually likes you back!"

Andy shook his head, "Of course she does, old man! It took you this long to figure that out?"

Provenza looked irritated now, "No! I mean, Patrice is the one who told me-that you know, the Captain seems to actually reciprocate all the crap you feel for her. All along, I was worried about the blowback this would have on all of us when things went sour for you both. It's actually looking like you two can handle things, and I hate to say it-might be good for each other!"

Andy smirked, "Can I get that on record? You actually think Sharon and I are good together? Wow, Provenza, Patrice really has softened you up," he chuckled.

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Listen, I'm not discussing this all the time. Just be good to her, and DON'T SCREW IT UP! I've got my own drama all the time with Patrice hanging around. Seems as if she likes me enough she actually wants to live with me. I can't handle my drama at home and yours-and the Captain's at work!"

"Patrice is moving in with you?" Andy raised his eyebrows.

Provenza nodded, "Seems that way. Told me she doesn't want to get married-yet. That's a first for me. I'm sure I'll convince her eventually, that is if it continues to work out."

Andy patted Provenza on the shoulder, "Congratulations old man. Good for you,. And yes, Sharon definitely likes me back. I am planning to finally ask her out on a proper date, hopefully this weekend. Who knows now," he started to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator dinging down the hall. Knowing Sharon was on her way, he glanced up to see her as the elevator door opened. A big smile erupted on his face.

"Good grief," Provenza shook his head, "No explanation for that idiot smile. Just update her and get her in here to see everything so we can clear this place and get back to the office to solve this mess! I'm not missing that game!"

Provenza walked off, and Andy started to the elevator. If he was granted a moment alone with Sharon, he was going to use it, even if they were at a murder scene. He met her as she stepped off the elevator.

"Hi Sweetheart," he smiled as she walked up to him. He was careful not to say that too loudly, as there were now police officers all over the floor.

Sharon smiled in return, "Okay, so maybe getting out of my bath and coming down here wasn't so awful," she smiled.

Andy chuckled, "It's the uniform again, isn't it?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes! I can't help it. Now, okay, I'm ready," she took a deep breath. "Uniform thoughts aside, what do we have here?"

Andy continued his recount of the crime, escorting Sharon into the crime scene. She took an assessment of the scene and agreed with the findings that it was in fact, a murder. The whole team groaned at that.

"Ma'am, this will probably ruin our Dodger game," Julio sighed.

Sharon nodded, "I know. I already thought of that. There's a chance we can wrap this up quickly, but we only have about 18 hours to do so. Even in the best of circumstances, that's tough. I already alerted Nicole that we may have a problem with the tickets."

Provenza looked up and rolled his eyes, "You spoke to Flynn's daughter already?"

Andy looked at her too, not as surprised, but she nodded, "Yes, I called her on the way and told her we had caught a case. Now, Andy can update her as we go along, but we need to see how the day goes. There's still a chance! As long as we continue with things, we might be able to make it, so let's get moving."

Once everyone had done their part at the hotel, they were given their follow up assignments back at work. The team filed into the elevator together and rode downstairs.

"Ma'am, we'll see you back at the office," Julio nodded with Tao in tow. The two had arrived together, as Julio had been hanging out with Tao at his house. Sharon nodded to them.

"Ah, guys, can I get a ride with one of you? Coop and I were finishing dinner, so he dropped me off," Amy informed the group.

Buzz spoke up, "Sure, Amy, no problem, if you don't mind riding in the back of the new police vehicle we are using."

Andy chuckled, "You might want to make Provenza ride back there. That thing is like a high tech Batmobile. Provenza spent the evening messing up all the settings."

Buzz, Sharon, and Amy started to chuckle, and Provenza's face got red, "Knock it off, Flynn! They need to do a course on how to use that car! Of all the sensitivity seminars, someone, who shall remain nameless, sent me to over the years, a seminar on how to use the smart car would actually be helpful!"

Sharon chuckled, "Lieutenant, you know you can request a new vehicle, don't you? You're up for the next one, and then I believe Andy is eligible for one in another year or so."

Provenza turned to Sharon, "Why are you just telling me that now? Do I want to trade in my crappy service vehicle for that? Of course! No reason the new guys should get the good cars. That will be the first thing I do when I get back to work!"

Andy chuckled, "Of course it will! Like you would do actual police work," to which Sharon swatted at his arm. He chuckled.

Provenza turned to Andy, "Oh, and don't think you'll be riding in my new service vehicle either! My car-my decision on passengers. Plus, if Amy rides with us, you and I BOTH will be stuck in the backseat."

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "IF, that's an if. I'm not riding with you. My car is here," he grinned. Sharon could be heard chuckling as she was trying not to.

Provenza looked between them as Amy and Buzz rolled their eyes, "How is your car here? You," he turned to Sharon, "have his car? Why in the world are you driving his car?"

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?"

Buzz interjected, "He does have a nice new car, Lieutenant."

Provenza turned to Buzz, "You be quiet! You're the reason we are all now working on a holiday!"

Provenza turned back to Sharon, "What gives? You have a very nice car yourself, Captain."

Sharon shrugged again, "It was there. It was sitting in my condo parking garage, and why not? It spends a lot of time in my parking garage, Lieutenant," Sharon gave him a big smile as the elevator dinged and she stepped off it. Andy started laughing loudly, while Provenza was left speechless.

Amy turned to Buzz, "Yeah, those two aren't dating," she told Buzz. Buzz looked at her with a puzzled look. "They are way past dating. They're practically married!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! We're getting there, everyone...first, we have to get through the Dodger game that didn't happen week :) Enjoy!**

"I can't believe we are going to miss the Dodger game because we have to go to a wedding-of a murderer!" Andy exclaimed, slightly exasperated as he and Sharon were driving in the car. Sharon patted his arm, and he calmed down a bit, glancing at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look at the bright side-at least we caught the killer, and there will be food at the condo when we get done," Sharon tried to smile at Andy.

Andy frowned, not at Sharon per say, but at the irritation of the day, "Yeah, well, I am certainly glad you didn't order sandwiches. After watching that bride stuff her face today, well, I'm not sure if I'll ever be hungry."

Sharon chuckled, and as she was about to speak again, her phone rang. She answered it, "Rusty, hi. No, we aren't going to make it to the game. Yes, I know, it's disappointing. Yes, Andy's upset about it. Hopefully, we can go again soon. I called you earlier because I need you to do me a favor. We're currently on our way to a wedding…what? No! We're not getting married," to which Andy glanced over with a totally confused look on his face, "Rusty, it's a long story, but it's the suspect's daughter's wedding. Anyway, the whole team is going, and when we finish, we are coming back to the condo for the game and food. So, I've ordered pizzas. Can you make sure we have some drinks and chips and such? The guys will bring beer, but just make sure we have some other finger foods, okay? Thanks, Rusty. We'll call you when we finish," Sharon smiled to Andy as she hung up with Rusty.

"Everyone okay with him?" Andy asked, to which Sharon nodded. Andy continued, "What in the world was he asking you about getting married?"

Sharon chuckled, "I have no idea. It' Rusty. He asked if we were going to a wedding where we were getting married."

Andy shook his head, "That kid can be so smart and so-"

"Juvenile?" Sharon suggested.

Andy nodded, "That's a good word for it. Married," he shook his head again.

Sharon giggled, "Hmm, reminds me of someone else I know…so smart, and sometimes, especially with his best friend, so juvenile."

Andy turned, mouth open, "Hey! That's not nice."

Sharon threw up her hands, "Oh, I didn't mention any names…"

Andy grinned, deciding to join in the banter, "I think I know the guy you must be talking about-yeah, ruggedly handsome, very bright. Great job, but best of all-great boss. Yeah, she's incredibly intelligent and smokin' hot. This guy, he can't get enough of her. Too bad she just sees him as a friend and colleague."

Sharon's mouth dropped open, "Is that what you really think? Andy, that's not true," Sharon scoffed.

Andy winked at her, "Well, are you prepared to call it anything different yet?"

Sharon crossed her arms, "Some of that is out of my control. To be anything more, I have to be asked out on a date, a date you said I wouldn't see coming and would happen sometime. It hasn't."

Andy nodded, "You do make a good point."

"Well?" Sharon asked, indicating she was waiting for him to ask her something.

"Oh, I'm not asking. I told you, you won't see it coming," he smirked at her, "but, I do know you really think I'm hot and irresistible."

Sharon smacked at him again, "You're a mess."

"That wasn't a denial," Andy grinned. Changing topics slightly, Andy looked over at Sharon, "So, do you ever see yourself getting remarried? I mean, we are going to this wedding. Weddings always get me thinking."

Sharon pursed her lips before answering, "You know, I really don't know, Andy. If you would have asked me that question a couple years ago, I would have said no. In fact, I would not have ever expected I would have gotten a divorce, but times change, as do people. Maybe I could see that. I feel like I'm trying to take a lot of steps to having a healthy relationship, so who knows what the future will hold?" she shrugged as she smiled at him.

Andy grasped her hand and squeezed it, "That's a good answer, Sharon. Healthy and not completely shutting out your future."

Sharon smiled again and looked at him, "What about you, Andy?"

Andy nodded, "Well, like you, a few years ago, even at Nic's wedding, I don't think I could have ever imagined it. My life was just starting to come back to some sort of normalcy, and then I had this amazing friend, amazing lady who offered to come with me. Having you sit with me through her wedding, you know I've told you, it really helped. It helped more than just for that day. Sharon, you without even knowing it maybe, gave me that encouragement to want to be better, to live each day better than before. I've been doing that. I spent time in therapy, and these last couple years we've gotten closer, well, it's helped me so much. I, too, believe I could have a healthy relationship one day. I'm open to the idea, or whatever else comes along."

Sharon grinned, "I'm glad I could help you so much. You know that you've helped me a great deal too. Besides, if anyone would have told me we'd be here," she indicated the two of them, "I would have probably laughed in their face. Now, look at us."

Andy nodded, "We're both a broken mess, trying to put the pieces back together. Who knows-maybe some of our pieces will end up fitting together?" he shrugged.

Sharon grinned again, "Who knows."

There was a bit of silence in the car as the two reflected on their conversation. Andy eventually broke the silence, "I do know one thing…"

Sharon looked at him with a questioning glance, "What's that?"

Andy grinned as he smirked at her, "Anyone who marries me, she's still gotta be smokin' hot. I do have a reputation to uphold. I may be able to deal with any jokes about her being smarter than me, even higher ranking than me-should that ever happen-but, the one thing I have to be able to keep is my reputation about beautiful women," he winked at her as he grinned. "She might even be a bit bossy, but hey, even I can deal with that, especially since she'll definitely have the smokin' hot part down."

Sharon shook her head and looked away, muttering, "Andy Flynn, you sure can be a charmer."

Everyone had their different roles at the wedding and reception. The team was used to working in pairs, and they did so again. Mike and Provenza were paired off, as were Julio and Amy. Buzz had stayed back at the station to do his part; he wasn't needed for the actual wedding. Since they still had some coordinating to do during the wedding, the team wasn't seated for the actual ceremony. They were placed outside of the sanctuary doors, right near the father of the bride, and two more were outside of the side doors, to make sure he didn't try to make a run for it. Sharon and Andy took care of coordinating the reception events, mainly when and how the father was going to be taken into custody. The wedding itself didn't last long, and soon, the team found themselves at the reception. The caterer had setup a table for the whole team, just off to the side of where the father of the bride was sitting.

"Anyone up for food? I hear they are having sandwiches," Julio chuckled as he smiled at the group.

Tao waved him off, as Amy jumped in, "I've never seen anyone eat that much in my life. That's saying a lot."

Provenza grunted, "I never thought I'd say I didn't want a good sandwich, but that bride almost got me thinking I should only eat health food."

Andy raised his eyebrows at Provenza, "Really?"

Provenza waved him off, "Almost. I didn't say I would eat it."

Most of the team got up to get food and something to drink. If they were going to have to sit here for a bit, they were going to enjoy themselves.

"Can I get you anything, Sharon?" Andy asked her as the group was off getting things for themselves.

Sharon shook her head, "I'm fine right now. I might sneak outside on that balcony here in a minute. It's rather warm in here."

Andy nodded, "Care for some company?"

Sharon smiled at him, "Possibly. I only approve certain lieutenants to keep me company. You made the final list."

"I need to know when it is that I'm finding time to apply for all of these things. Man, I just don't remember ever applying, but I'm glad to hear my applications are getting top reviews and approvals," he grinned as he took her hand and led her outside.

Andy had decided this would be a good time to speak to Sharon and finally ask her on that real date. Things had been going so well between them, and lately, he'd really noticed Sharon making a huge effort to express her feelings. Andy felt Sharon had finally started to move on with her life, to make herself happy. The setting was perfect, well, almost perfect. They weren't at the Dodger game, but they were at a beautiful wedding, even if the father was a murderer. Here they were on the balcony, alone, and it would be the perfect place to speak to Sharon.

Once the two were outside and out of sight of everyone else, Andy grabbed Sharon's hand and kissed it. She turned to him and smiled, "It's been awhile since we were at a wedding together."

Andy grinned, "I know. I'm awfully glad I'm not like this father of the bride," he chuckled.

Sharon chuckled too, "Yes, well, though, you were so worked up that day, that killing someone might have happened had I not gone with you."

"Can you believe it's almost been two years since she got married?" Andy asked, "Two years, hmmm. Yet, I wouldn't trade getting closer to you over the last two years for anything."

Sharon nodded and hummed as Andy pulled her closer. He now had his arm around her back and had her pulled into his side as they were looking out over the balcony. Andy continued to rub her back as Sharon held tightly to his side.

"You are a pretty good wedding date," Sharon teased as Andy continued to rub her back.

"Why?" Andy asked, "because I rub your back and get your food?"

Sharon chuckled, "Well, those are good reasons too. One I was going to say is that you're pretty handsome in your suit."

Andy nodded, "Sharon, I wear this suit and others to work everyday."

Sharon nodded, "I know. In fact, that helped you today. It's a good thing your dry cleaning was still in your car, but I also just meant that every lady in there has been staring at my handsome lieutenant here, and well, you clean up well, Lieutenant Flynn."

Andy smiled brightly, "Well, thank you. I must say that every lady can keep staring. I only have eyes for one gorgeous lady, and it's not the bride-not my type at all. Nah, my gorgeous lady could wear anything to a wedding-for example, a business suit, like maybe what you are wearing now-and look beautiful. If anyone here is staring, it's at you. No advanced warning for a wedding, and you still outshine the bride."

Sharon nodded, "You definitely need to have your eyes checked. I keep telling you that you need glasses."

Andy let out a huge laugh at her comment. Somehow, their banter, it always worked.

"Sharon, I-" Andy started to say.

"Captain," Julio called out from the doorway. The moment was interrupted, and without moving away from each other's embrace, Andy pivoted the two of them to turn to Julio.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain, Lieutenant," Julio nodded, "but the father just tried to sneak out the back door. Sykes was on it; she had to tackle him, but we've got him now."

Andy let his breath out, realizing that his moment was gone again. Sharon shook her head, "Thank you, Julio. It seems our operation here is over. Alright, get everyone, and let's head out. Good work; I can't believe he thought he could make a run for it."

Sharon and Andy met up with Provenza at the table where they collected all the teams' things. As they walked out the front door of the reception venue, they noted Amy had the father in handcuffs and in the vehicle. His wife and family were off to the side, pleading for him to be allowed to return. Sharon walked to them, explained how things were going to proceed, and very quickly, everything was over.

"Let's get him back to the station, turn him over for booking, and well, even though we missed the game, there is food at my place. Rusty has things ready, so please join us. Amy, Julio, are you okay getting him to booking? Seeing as it's a holiday, the paperwork can wait," Sharon commented.

Everyone agreed to meet back at the condo once the father was processed for booking. Provenza grumbled something about picking up beer on his way over. Tao got on the phone and called his family to let him know about his evening plans. Julio told Sharon they'd collect Buzz from the station and be over as soon as they could.

Andy and Sharon were left standing there, "Ready to go? I heard you are throwing a party," Andy smiled, as he escorted Sharon to his car.

"Hmm, seems that way," she replied as she got situated in the car. Once they were going, she broke the silence, "I spoke to Nicole again about the game," she told Andy.

Andy sighed, "I can't believe we are missing the game," he shook his head.

Sharon gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry. I was excited too, but your lovely daughter managed to get two Skybox tickets for the game in two weeks."

Andy jerked his head at her, "Are you serious?"

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "I am, but I spoke to her. My tickets. You're assuming an awful lot, there Andy," she grinned.

Andy nodded, "You're right. Well, might I be able to bribe you into taking me? What can I offer? Doing the dishes tonight-cleanup duty?"

Sharon nodded, "That will help. It will definitely start to sway the vote in your favor. I was thinking of a few more foot rubs and maybe even the promise of a Dodger Dog at the game? That is, of course, only if you wear the hat. We've got the matching hats and shirts, and well, I only want to take people to a game who are as dorky as I am about matching-you know-sense of occasion and all," she grinned.

"I think you have yourself a deal, Captain," Andy grinned, "but you always make the best deals."


	9. Chapter 9

**In my mind, Sharon has to make sure her team is okay with her having a relationship with Andy. That's part of her internal struggle. She had to dissect a lot of her own feelings and past issues before she even got to the layer about her team, but I think she's about there. In my opinion, before she can even agree to try a relationship with Andy, she needed to be at peace with her work situation. The team has never hinted they have a problem with her dating Andy (well, except for Provenza's annoying comments), but Sharon has to figure that out for herself. It's not really addressed on the show, but I tried to indicate that here.**

"You know, as much fun as it is to watch the game with the whole team, I think I would prefer to just sit here with you and your cold feet," Andy whispered in her ear as the team was watching the game. Sharon chuckled, wondering why Andy didn't just come and sit on the couch with her. There was room, but he'd taken up residence behind her on the couch, whispering in her ear throughout the game. To be fair, he'd also had a conversation with Rusty for a brief spell during which the game was stuck in a rut. The bottom of the fourth inning went on for almost 45 minutes, and even Andy, who loves baseball, needed a break. So, he'd sat at the dining room table, talking to Rusty, learning more about his research and his friend TJ. Now that the game was finally in the bottom of the 9th inning, Andy was realizing that he probably should have sat on the couch instead of kneeling behind it for so long.

Sharon couldn't reply, not with the team all sitting around her. She'd already heard Provenza mumbling "Idiots" several times. Even though they had missed the actual game, they were all having a nice time. Rusty had all the food ready, and Sharon had adjusted the pizza delivery time, so by the time they all arrived, hot food was ready and waiting.

"You know, I could get rid of everyone pretty quickly, Rusty included, if I just started kissing up and down your neck," Andy grinned as he whispered that into her ear.

Sharon cleared her throat, indicating she'd heard Andy and then shook her head. He'd pay for the comments, not now, but he'd pay.

Andy was having fun messing with Sharon. He was grinning as he glanced over to Provenza. Provenza gave him an irritated look shaking his head at him, as if he knew that Andy was up to no good.

"Ma'am, would you mind if we made some coffee?" Julio asked, and right away, Sharon started to stand.

"I've got it," Andy patted her shoulder and stood himself. Truth be told, he was glad to have a reason to get up. His knees were hurting.

Andy stood and walked toward the kitchen. He noticed Rusty was still hard at work on his computer, doing whatever he was doing.

"Need any help, Sir?" Julio called out.

"I've got it," Andy replied.

"Should we be worried, ma'am?" Julio asked.

Sharon chuckled, "No, he'll be fine. He knows where everything is and there's a new coffee in there that tastes really good."

"Of course he knows where everything is," Provenza rolled his eyes.

A bit later, after teasing Provenza for polishing his uniform for Patrice, the game finally came to an end. Sharon had been gushing about seeing the fireworks for awhile, so there was no way the team was going to miss them on the roof.

"Rusty, come with us," Sharon encouraged.

Rusty waved at her, and as Andy was helping to get the snacks to the kitchen counter, he walked over and leaned down, "If you are smart, and I know you are, you'll listen to your mother. She doesn't ask for much, but please indulge her sense of occasion right now."

Rusty looked up at Andy, "If I hang out with all of you on the roof, can I sneak away in awhile to go to the coffee shop? I'm making progress on this, and I'd much rather be out of Sharon's sense of occasion radar."

"You're asking if you can disappear for a few hours?" Andy inquired.

"Yeah?" Rusty questioned.

Andy patted him, "Be my guest. I'll give you a half hour head start and tell her, as long as she doesn't start looking for you before then. I'll distract her."

Rusty quickly had a disgusted look on his face, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Andy! Rusty!" Sharon called out as the group was making its way to the elevator.

"I'll be up in a minute. I need to save my work," Rusty told Andy, and Andy waved him off, walking toward the door.

Sharon caught Andy as he was headed toward the door. The rest of the group had already gotten in the elevator.

"Come with me," Sharon tugged on his arm, pulling him to the stairwell. "We can take the stairs."

"Best idea all evening," Andy smirked.

The two called for Rusty again, telling him they'd see him on the roof. Sharon had every intention of rushing up the stairwell, but she was with Andy, who had other ideas. He caught her hand as she progressed up the stairs.

Sharon spun around, smiling at him, and he quickly joined her on the step, giving her a sweet kiss. Sharon smiled at him, "Hi," he smiled back.

"Hi yourself. Thank you for helping with everything tonight," Sharon smiled brightly at him.

"I didn't do much," he shrugged.

Sharon's eyes narrowed, "You'll pay for all the comments you whispered in my ear during the game."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Other people were sitting on the couch during the evening. Those comments could have been meant for anyone and everyone to hear," he replied.

Sharon shook her head, "I'll remember that and ask the team whose feet are so cold you could warm them up."

"Oh, well, that-that comment might have been directed at you. Speaking of cold, I think my hands are cold. I might need to warm them up," he smirked as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her again.

Sharon sighed and then she smacked his hand away as it teased with her shirt, "Andy! Focus. Your hands aren't cold, and you're not about to do that here. Besides, we aren't dating."

"Wandering hands-must be the old age again," Andy chuckled. Sharon rolled her eyes.

The two jumped apart as they heard a stairwell door open. Andy looked, expecting it to be Rusty, but it turned out to be someone from another floor.

Sharon grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him up the stairs with her, "Come on. I don't want to miss the fireworks."

When the two reached the roof, they saw the team had collected in one corner of the roof, as a few other groups had made their way up there too. Sharon pulled on Andy's hand, holding hands with him. Andy took that also as a good sign; Sharon wasn't backing away from expressing her feelings even in front of their colleagues and friends.

"Where have you been?" Provenza asked, annoyed.

"We took the stairs," Andy replied right back to him. "Elevator was full."

"I managed to still get here before you did," Rusty popped in around Provenza. "I caught the next elevator, and I know for a fact it doesn't take that long on the stairs."

Both Sharon and Andy glared at Rusty, and Provenza was heard saying, "Idiots" as he turned and walked back to the group.

"Umm, Sharon?" Rusty asked.

Sharon who was already busy staring into the night sky looked at Rusty, "Hmm?" she asked, somewhat distracted by the fireworks and Andy's fingers now running over her fingers.

"Was there like some wet paint in the stairwell?" Rusty asked. The rest of the team was standing right there and turned to look at Sharon and Andy with that comment.

Sharon and Andy both had a very confused look on their faces. Sharon looked up to Andy and sighed. She saw Rusty's "observation," and lifted her hand to wipe off the lipstick on Andy's face. The whole team started chuckling, and Andy just shrugged.

"What?" Andy shrugged, "Better in the stairwell alone than on the elevator with all of you."

Sharon smacked his arm and turned back to watch the fireworks. The team stayed up there for another 10 minutes or so, during which time Andy had pulled Sharon into his side. She wasn't freezing, but he knew she had to be chilly.

Andy rubbed her neck while she watched the fireworks. They earned looks from the team, all who were smiling at them. Whatever was going on with the two of them seemed to finally be working itself out. They'd known for years how Andy felt and what he wanted, but only until recently had they started to notice their Captain wasn't backing away from Andy's displays of affection and at times, was making her interest known as well.

"Flynn!" Provenza yelled as the fireworks were ending.

"What?" Andy barked back.

"I need a ride home," Provenza told him.

Andy sighed, and Sharon patted his back, "I know you will be a good friend, even when you don't want to right now," she smiled at Andy.

As the party broke up, Andy collected those needing a ride.

"I really would prefer to stay here and help you clean up," Andy explained to Sharon as the two walked back to the condo.

Sharon nodded, "I know, but they are our friends, and of course, we don't want them driving."

"Yeah, I know," Andy nodded. "If only Provenza wasn't going so far from here, I'd swing back by to help you clean up."

"There's not much to clean up. I'll be fine," she nodded. Rusty had already "escaped" for the evening.

"Yeah, well, I probably shouldn't tell you that Rusty already left for the evening and said he wouldn't be back for hours," Andy dropped that tidbit.

Sharon groaned, "Oh, we had an empty condo to relax? Now, that does irritate me."

"I can still stop back after I drop off this crew," Andy suggested.

Sharon shook her head, "No, it's late. We had a late night last night with the case. Go home, get some rest, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Andy nodded and sighed, "Well, can I at least call you when I get home?"

Sharon smiled, "Of course. Do you need to ask?" she teased.

"Flynn! I'm ready to go. Stop doing whatever it is you are doing with the Captain, and let's go!" Provenza grumbled. The rest of the team laughed. Sharon shook her head, and Andy shrugged apologetically at her.

"Is this what things are going to be like from now on?" she asked, nodding at Provenza's comments.

Andy shrugged again, "Probably for awhile, until we're old news to him. Does it bother you? It doesn't bother me, really. I'm used to the old man and his comments."

Sharon thought a moment, "No. It used to. I used to be terrified of any comments about us, anything indicating the team thought anything for me on a personal level, but well, I told you, I'm working on it."

"Your hard work is paying off," Andy grinned. "Okay, I'm going to leave before Provenza yells out anything inappropriate," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly again. Sharon smiled and patted his chest.

"Be careful going home, and I'll talk to you later," she nodded.

"Night, Sweetheart," Andy started to say.

"I don't want to hear that!" Provenza shouted, startling Sharon and Andy. Sharon jumped.

"Then don't sneak up on people!" Andy barked back at Provenza. Sharon patted Andy's back as he and Provenza headed to the door.

"Goodnight Lieutenant," Sharon smiled sweetly at Provenza. "Be safe and be kind to each other," she nodded.

Provenza waved her off, "Thanks for the party, Captain." Turning to Andy, "Flynn, are you done yet saying goodnight to your 'Sweetheart' as you put it?"

Andy grinned, knowing Provenza was teasing him, but not minding in the least, "As a matter of fact, no," and while Provenza was standing right there, Andy leaned over and kissed Sharon again, catching her off guard. Provenza groaned at the sight, and Sharon just chuckled when Andy finished and he patted Provenza on the back, "I'm ready now."

"Goodnight you two," Sharon waved as they left her place. She closed the door and smiled as she stood against it. Maybe everyone at work was okay with she and Andy together. Dating him wasn't sounding like such a far-fetched idea anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

She was warm, and she smelled something. What was it? Was she sleeping too? What was going on? Sharon shook herself out of her stupor and opened her eye, just one. It took a few seconds, and she opened the other one to reveal she was apparently lying in her bed, on her side, facing the windows. It appeared to be mid-day with all the sunlight coming in her window. What was going on? She lay there, still not moving, but awake. Her eyes were now blinking, so she knew she was awake. There was that smell again. What was it? As she tried to put the pieces together, she realized she had been reading and must have dozed off. She also realized that her arm, the arm she was lying on had fallen asleep, so she rolled back over onto her back.

"Ahh, Sleeping Beauty awakens," she heard and immediately she froze.

Andy chuckled, and Sharon turned to find him sitting on her bed, head against the headboard, legs stretched out, feet crossed, and he was reading the paper.

"Andy? What's going on?" she asked.

Andy chuckled, "Sharon, in all the years I have known you, I don't think you've ever slept that hard."

Sharon was now starting to come to her senses and rolled over onto her other side, now facing Andy. He'd put the paper down in his lap and was smiling at her.

"I guess I fell asleep?" she asked as more of a question than a statement of fact.

Andy chuckled again and scooted himself down on the bed so that he was now on his side facing Sharon, "You did. Apparently, you were reading a book this morning and fell asleep."

Sharon thought a moment and nodded, "Ahh, yes. I got up, had some tea and a small breakfast. I even spoke to Rusty for a bit, and then I remember coming back here, showering and dressing for the day. I was so worn out, I decided to read for awhile, and I guess I fell asleep. How did you end up here?" she indicated the space next to her.

Andy shrugged, "Sharon, don't you remember calling me? You called me and asked me to come over, very seductively I might add. I get here, and you are asleep."

Sharon looked at him, appalled, "I did? No, that's not right," she nodded.

Andy chuckled again, "Oh, you did. Sharon, what's the term they use now? Hmm," he started to think.

"STOP!" Sharon yelled, "Don't' go there or say it."

Andy grinned, "You called me; you wanted me," he winked.

"I can't believe you would think I would call you and invite you here for that. Andy, that isn't like me," she said confused.

Andy grinned as he leaned over and pecked her on the lips, "You're right. It doesn't sound like you at all. Great fantasy though, but no, you didn't call me."

Sharon had a look of horror and smacked at Andy, "Oh, you are awful! I can't believe you tried to get me to admit to doing something like that? What? Were you hoping I'd just let you entice me or something?"

Andy laughed now, as he grabbed hold of Sharon's side, "I'm sorry! It was too easy to not poke fun at you. Sharon, you were sleeping hard. I can't believe you fell for that."

Sharon started to roll back over, "I think I will resume my nap and forget you are here."

"Come here," Andy said pulling her back around to smile at her. "Okay, the truth-I texted you a few times after 9:00 and didn't hear back. I tried calling you around 10:30, and you didn't pick up. I started to get a little worried. I tried you again at 11:00, and that's when Rusty answered your phone. He knows not to answer your phone, but when he saw it was me, well, he answered it, I guess to tell me you were sleeping. Anyways, he told me you had fallen asleep, but your phone was in the kitchen, probably why you didn't hear it. I was planning to take you to lunch, so I decided to stop and get lunch for you instead. I had no idea you'd still be sleeping. When I got here, Rusty was on his way out, apparently still working on that vlog with TJ. So, here I am," Andy waved at himself, grinning.

"I really slept that long?" Sharon asked. "What time is it now-where are my glasses?"

"Almost 1:00. I've been here an hour or so. I thought for sure the smell of the soup and tea would wake you up, but Sharon you were sleeping hard. Then, I decided to just read the paper here, and you didn't even move when I sat down on the bed here. I guess my Captain needed her beauty rest," Andy grinned.

"It is rather alarming a suspicious person was able to get into my home, even into my bed, and I didn't notice. I'm horrified to admit I'm a police officer," Sharon scoffed.

"I'm just glad you weren't armed," Andy chuckled. "Suspicious person? How dare you? I'm not suspicious," Andy grinned.

"More like alarming, delusional, disturbed," Sharon grumbled. Andy just laughed and rubbed her back.

Sharon curled up to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, "Are you responsible for the blanket?"

Andy nodded, "Mmm hmm," he murmured, "I know how cold you get, and you were all curled up in a ball on your side. It was cute, but I knew to get in a good nap, you'd need your blanket."

"Well, thank you," Sharon sighed as Andy tightened his grip on her, "So, you brought lunch?"

Andy grinned as he kissed her hair, "I did. Your favorite soup and salad. Hungry?"

"Starved," Sharon admitted. "I can't believe I was so tired, still am."

"Well, I guess some of that is my fault. I did talk to you for two hours on the phone after I dropped off Provenza last night."

"Worth it, "Sharon yawned, "Sorry. I didn't mean you were a bore. Still just tired."

"Well, how about I feed you, and then would you be up for another nap?" he grinned.

"Possibly," Sharon flirted back to him, "on one condition."

"Ahhh geez, always a deal with you," Andy complained.

"Fine," Sharon sat up, smiling at him, "You don't need to worry about it."

Andy tugged on her arm, pulling her back down to face him, "Alright Captain. You drive a hard bargain. What was your deal?"

Sharon smiled at him, "I always win," she giggled, "I was only going to suggest that after we eat the delicious lunch you brought over that we both take a nap?"

Andy nodded, "You do drive a hard bargain, and that is quite the deal to which I see no choice but to agree. I'm only going to request one thing in my negotiation."

Sharon's eyebrows rose, "What? It had better not be anything inappropriate."

Andy threw up his hand, "Captain! I'm shocked. My mind is not the one in the gutter. No, I was trying to be sweet. I was going to say that I'd love to take a nap here with you, but only if we could take a nap here and not on the couch. Your bed is pretty comfy I've decided, and well, I was almost asleep waiting for you to wake up. My back would thank me if we could nap here, and if well, that involves me getting to snuggle with you, I wouldn't argue. However, I will plead the fifth if you ever mention that I suggested snuggling with the Captain."

Sharon chuckled, "Andy, you can always make me laugh. I will accept that deal. I can't believe how worn out I am!"

Andy sat up when Sharon did and smiled at her, "Well, you are the crazy one, sorry, you are the one with the delightful sense of occasion. You've been busy this week, my dear, aside from solving a couple of murders, you hosted a party for Buzz and for the team here. No wonder you are exhausted. We need to make sure that pretty little head of yours had a good rest."

"Pretty little head?" Sharon questioned.

Andy shrugged, "What? Well, it is. I had to come up with something, and as much as we both want it to be true, Sharon, I didn't think saying, 'Pretty Young Thing' was the right phrasing. Pretty-well, that's obvious, but 'young thing,' yeah, well, who are we both kidding? Neither of us can stay awake for anything, and as you pointed out to me with Buzz's ride along, I'm not the young thing myself to chase criminals. You aren't the young thing either," he grinned.

Sharon glared at him, "You'd better be very careful with your statements, or this 'Young Thing' will kick the old man out of her house."

"Is Provenza here?" Andy's eyes grew wide, glimmering with mischief. "You mentioned old man."

Sharon sighed and shook her head as she stood, "You're impossible," she grumbled, walking out of the room toward the kitchen.

Andy caught her around the waist and spun her around. Sharon giggled as he kissed her, "Okay, so maybe you aren't that old," he mumbled between kissing her. Sharon just hummed.

"Oh, you're definitely still old," Sharon said as she smiled at him and winked as she broke free of his grasp to walk to the kitchen.

Andy stood there, bewildered, staring at her, and he heard her follow it up with, "but, that's why you also need a nap!"

Rusty returned home later in the afternoon after not getting ahold of Sharon. He was trying to figure out dinner plans, and it was unlike her to not return calls and texts. He entered the condo, and as he turned the corner to head toward her room, he started chuckling. He'd found Sharon alright. Sharon and Andy were both curled up on their sides, wrapped up in a blanket, completely passed out. Her bedroom door was open, so they weren't trying to hide anything; obviously the two had just decided to take an afternoon nap. Andy had his arm wrapped around Sharon, and he saw a discarded book and newspaper. It looked like a nice, leisurely afternoon. Rusty chuckled again at hearing Andy snoring. Those two, he shook his head, "Not dating-yeah, who are they kidding?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you again for the reviews! They are appreciated.**

"Is he asleep?" Sharon asked as she watched Andy walk down the stairs. He looked tired and ready to join her on the couch.

Andy nodded, "Yes, finally. Kid was tired," he chuckled as he flopped down on the couch, right next to Sharon and patted her leg.

Sharon nodded, "I'm glad he finally exhausted himself. I wasn't sure if he'd fall asleep after you let him have that huge bowl of ice cream."

Andy grinned, "I had no doubt I could coax my grandson to go to bed after that big bowl of ice cream."

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Really? Why were you so confident, or do I want to know?"

"Easy," he shrugged, "I told him to go to sleep so I could come down here and sit with the pretty lady on the couch. I even told him I wanted to make out with her and would teach him my moves when he got older."

Sharon chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like a conversation to have with a seven-year-old, good old grandpa," she patted his leg and left her hand on his knee, rubbing her thumb along his knee.

Andy turned to her, head to the side, "Well, it was true-some of it. Nah, I told him that I promised we would come back and have dinner with him soon. Plus, I promised him we'd bring Rusty too."

Sharon smiled, "That sounds like a better negotiation with a child."

Andy wrapped his arm around Sharon, and the two got comfortable snuggling up on the couch. Andy kissed the top of her head and sighed, "Any word from Nicole?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, she texted me just a few minutes ago. They were still in the ER, and Jacob was doing well. The doctor was almost done stitching up his eyebrow, and then they were going to head home. She thought they'd be home in just over an hour. Since they missed dinner, they were going to pick something up on the way. I offered to heat up the food we had, but she said not to bother."

Andy nodded, "Good. Glad he didn't get hurt worse than that. I am still not sure how he cut his eyebrow jumping off the swing set like that. Kids," he shook his head.

Sharon patted his chest, "More like boys," she grinned, "Ricky had his share of stitches too."

Andy chuckled, "As did Tom. One I remember was him jumping in the bathtub when he was maybe three and cutting his chin open."

Sharon sat up grinning, "Ricky did that too. Six stitches, and he was 18 months old. It was a big cut." She settled back in, with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Boys will be boys," Andy shook his head, "well, I'm just glad we were here for dinner. I'm sorry we didn't all get to eat together, but at least they were able to leave Nathan here with us to take Jacob to the ER."

"Yes, me too. I guess we'll have to do a raincheck for dinner, but it was fun eating with Nathan. He's so sweet," Sharon smiled.

Andy patted her back, "I know-you and kids. The boys love you. They were so glad you came with me tonight. I have a feeling Jacob was trying to show off for you on the swing set when he got hurt. Again-boys-always trying to show off for the beautiful lady."

Sharon chuckled, "Oh, is that what it is? So, Lieutenant Flynn, how then do you try to show off?"

Andy chuckled right back at her, "Oh, I don't need to. I already have the beautiful lady's attention."

Sharon sat up, grinning, "Is that what you think? Hmm, I'm not sure if I agree with that."

Andy's grin got wider, "Well, this should do it," as he leaned in and began kissing her. Sharon smiled and kissed him back. They kept kissing until they heard the garage door a little while later. The two broke apart, and Sharon smiled back at Andy. He grinned at her. Sharon schooled herself and situated her clothing appropriately, and just before Dean, Nicole, and Jacob walked in, she was able to wipe the lipstick off Andy.

"I'm liking that they have a garage door," he grinned at her, as he stood up to greet the trio. "Rusty needs a bell or something. The garage door provides enough noise to actually hear it." Sharon chuckled, as she too stood and walked to the door.

"Hi Dad, Sharon," Nicole whispered she entered the house. Dean followed behind carrying a now, sleeping Jacob. Andy and Sharon waved to the three, and Dean moved past them carrying Jacob. After he made his way up the stairs, Nicole continued, "He fell asleep almost as soon as we left the ER. He was worn out! I feel badly he didn't eat anything, but I guess he'll make up for it tomorrow. Did everything go okay here?"

Andy and Sharon nodded, and Sharon spoke, "Things went well. We had dinner with Nathan. He took a bath, and Andy got him tucked into bed awhile ago."

Nicole nodded and looked to the two of them, "I'm sorry we didn't get to all have dinner together, but I'm guessing Nathan will tell us tomorrow it was an awesome evening."

Andy chuckled, "Yes, he did mention a few times how it was 'so cool' he got to spend the evening with just us, and that he always has to share us with Jacob."

Sharon grinned, "He may have had a big bowl of ice cream too, but just know he was well fed."

Nicole chuckled as she put her stuff down and moved into the house, "That's fine. That's what grandparents are for, right?"

Andy smiled, "Of course! We had a good time tonight, despite the circumstances. I did promise him that Sharon and I would come back for dinner sometime soon. Oh, and he also conned me into promising to bring Rusty too."

Nicole's smiled widened, "That definitely sounds like him, always making a deal. Well, maybe we can plan on next Sunday evening? Rusty is always welcome too."

Andy turned to Sharon, "You'd think he was related to you by blood, always making deals. That kid definitely knows how to get what he wants."

Sharon shrugged, "He's learned from the best. You wonder why he likes me so much."

Andy turned to her, "Oh, I don't to wonder. Kid takes after his grandpa. It's easy to like you."

Nicole grinned at the two and their banter. Dean joined the three downstairs, sighing, "Well, he's out cold."

The four spoke for a few more minutes before Andy glanced at his watch, "Well, we should be going. I need to drop off Sharon at home before I get home myself. With all of that, it's going to be almost midnight before I even get home. Plus, my boss has us coming in at 7:00 tomorrow. Slave driver," he shook his head.

"That slave driver could send you to archives tomorrow to dig through evidence if you don't watch it," Sharon grinned. Andy rolled his eyes.

Nicole's smile grew at their banter. "Well, thanks again for staying, Dad and Sharon. We can chat about dinner next weekend during the week? Does that work? Please, please bring Rusty too. The boys are dying to see him. They just love being around him," Nicole smiled as Andy and Sharon collected their things to leave.

Sharon nodded, "Nicole, that sounds good. I think we are on call Sunday, but as long as we don't catch a case, dinner should be fine. Andy, is that okay with you?"

Andy turned to her grinning, "Dinner with my two favorite ladies? Always."

Sharon smiled and looked back to Nicole, "I'll make sure Rusty knows he's invited. He's been in and out so much this week working on his vlog. I have no idea what his schedule will be like. He's taking one class now during summer school, but that's not keeping him too busy." Sharon's phone dinged while she was talking, and she dug it out of her purse, smiling. "Speak of the devil," she chuckled as she read the message. She turned to Andy, "Seems as if Rusty is crashing at Buzz's tonight. Buzz is helping him with something on the vlog."

Andy nodded, "Okay, let's get you home, then. It's getting later by the minute. Goodnight Dean. Night Nic. I'm glad Jacob is going to be okay. Tell him I'll call to check on him tomorrow," Andy smiled at Nicole as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye you two," Nicole smiled. "Glad to see you both and together," she grinned. "Sharon, I'll text you about coming over next weekend."

Andy turned, "Hey, so now, you don't even go through me for the information?"

Nicole shook her head, "Nope. Apparently if I want Sharon to come, I need to make sure I invite her myself."

Andy muttered, "Unbelievable. You two ladies conspiring against me."

Sharon turned to him with a glimmer in her eyes, "I thought you said dinner with your two favorite ladies was always something you wanted to do?"

Andy nodded, "That's true. I guess I'm just not used to now be told by said ladies when that will be."

Dean piped in, "Oh get used to it, Andy. You don't have a say anymore."

Nicole grinned, "It's not like it's a hardship for either of you, Dad. I mean, you get to spend time with Sharon and us."

Andy waved his hand, "I know, just poking at everyone. Sharon, you ready?" Sharon nodded, and Andy took her things as they walked to the door. After everyone said their good-byes, Sharon and Andy got into Andy's car to head back toward her condo.

As the two were driving in the car back to the condo, Sharon turned to Andy, "Do you want to come up for some tea? It's too late for coffee, but I can make us some tea."

Andy looked at her, "That sounds great. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Oh, what about?" Sharon turned, now intrigued.

"We can discuss it when we get situated. Something that's been on my mind for awhile," was all he would tell her. They were pulling into her parking garage, when both of their phones started ringing. Sharon groaned, while Andy hit his steering wheel, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sharon shook her head and answered her phone, "Yes, Lieutenant. Okay, yes, I understand. I'll get ready and meet all of you downtown when you finish at the scene. Yes, he's here with me, just dropping me off in fact. Talking to Mike, I believe. Okay, be safe, and I will see all of you soon."

Sharon finished her call and turned to see Andy still listening to his call, "Mike, thanks. I'll be there shortly. I'm dropping off Sharon right now."

Andy finished his call and turned to Sharon with a slight smile, "Well, apparently duty calls. Why does everyone have to kill each other at night?" he sighed.

Sharon chuckled, "Well, at least we got that great nap in yesterday."

Andy grinned and he squeezed her hand, "Oh, yeah, that was a great nap. Great company, great nap, great afternoon and evening."

"So, I guess our tea and talk will have to wait?" Sharon asked him.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, always the best timing."

"Tell you what; I can at least fix part of that problem. I'll make us some tea and coffee. Tell the team I'll put on a fresh pot of coffee for when they get back to work," Sharon offered. "I'll also bring the rest of the cake I took to Nicole's house. I left them a few pieces, but there's still some here."

Andy grinned, "Now, that sounds like a great idea. I'm looking forward to that."

Sharon gave him a stare, "You already had two pieces of cake today. No more for you."

Andy pursed his lips while thinking, "Well, technically, by the time we get back to the office after processing the scene, it will most likely be after midnight, thus, a new day. I can have cake then," he grinned, proud of his logic.

Sharon nodded, "That is true, technically. However, if Andy wants Sharon to make any more cakes to take to Nicole's next weekend, then he will lay off the sweets now. The Captain does need her lieutenants in tip top shape."

Andy groaned, "Why do you never evaluate what Provenza or Tao eat? They are your lieutenants too."

Sharon smiled at Andy, obviously with some snarky comment, "Yes, they are. You are right about that. I can most definitely start treating them as I do you. I'm sorry about that."

Andy drew his eyebrows together, "Why do I smell a trap?"

Sharon just shrugged, "No idea. I promise. I'll start treating the other two as I treat you," as she dug out her phone, "Let's see. I'll see if Lieutenant Provenza is free for dinner tomorrow night. Now, Patrice might get irritated, but well, we could enjoy a lovely dinner. Hmm, wonder if he's a snuggler when he naps? I'm not sure about kissing him though…"

"Okay!" Andy raised his arms, "I give. I won't eat any cake today if you won't go out with Provenza. Now, that's a sentence I never imagined saying."

Sharon just grinned as she leaned over the center console. She whispered in Andy's ear, "Told you I was good at negotiating," as she kissed his neck.

Andy grinned and grabbed her, tickling her sides, "Yeah, well, the only other deal I'm willing to make tonight is that we pick up this," he kissed her, "at a later date," as he winked at her.

Sharon nodded, pulling back and collecting her things, "That can be arranged. Now, go on, off to the crime scene, hang out with your best friend where I'm sure he'll complain about you being with me when he called, and I'll see you at work in a few hours."

Andy leaned over and kissed her quickly again, "Bossy," he grumbled while smiling.

Sharon opened her car door, "Be safe," she waved to him, "I can't have anything happen to you, Andy Flynn. Seems as if I'm getting a bit attached," she grinned.

Andy waved at her, "Clingy might be the right word," he grinned.

Sharon scoffed at him, and just before she shut the door, she leaned in, "Oh, that was a statement for Lieutenant Flynn. I don't want to have to replace him at work. Andy, now well, hmm, jury is still out on him," she winked and closed the door.

Andy grinned at her and waved as he drove off to the crime scene. It sounded like it was going to be a long night. Gang shooting-those never went well. The evening had not gone at all like he had planned. Nicole's house had been chaotic after Jacob hurt himself. He and Sharon hadn't had much time to talk, as they spent the evening talking to Nathan. Even once they got Nathan into bed, they'd found other things to keep themselves busy, he grinned at the memory. Then, just as he was about to get enough courage to talk to Sharon over tea at her place and officially ask her out, they'd been called to another murder. Yes, it had been a strange evening. Sharon was ready, he'd decided, for a real relationship, and he finally had enough courage to ask her out without fear of how she'd react. It had been a long road for both of them, but he was certain they were ready for this next step. He knew a real date, a real relationship with Sharon, meant much more than just saying they were going to dinner. It meant a real commitment, finally admitting to themselves and the world they were in this together for the long haul. A real date would lead to much more than just another date; it would hopefully lead to the rest of their lives. Andy knew Sharon was very cautious about dating, and that's why she had been so careful to not call it that up to now. She'd been figuring out what she wanted, and all the signs pointed to Andy; Sharon wanted Andy as much as he wanted her. With enough planning, he was determined now to ask her out and declare a real relationship before the day was over.


	12. Chapter 12

He'd done it. He'd asked out Sharon and lived to tell about it. Well, so he'd hoped. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he had ended up at his meeting. It had been a long couple of days working the gang related shooting, and Andy was glad it was over for many reasons. The case had taken awhile, and it had taken its toll on several in the department. The long hours were part of the problem. Sharon seemed on edge during all of it too. Hauling in people with names like "Twizz," and "Big Hazard" didn't help either. Amy had lucked out too; she had managed to protect a young witness. Yes, it had been a long case for all of them. It didn't help that Andy was bound and determined to talk to Sharon. He couldn't wait any longer. He'd tried to seek some advice or even just some guidance from Provenza, only to have the old guy not even comment when he mentioned finally asking out Sharon. It was like the team already found it to be old news. Apparently, to everyone but Andy and Sharon, they were long past the "official" first date. However, Andy knew what a step this was for Sharon, for them. This was the defining moment of their relationship. A "yes" meant that Sharon was ready to dive in deep, commit herself to Andy. A "no" would have meant that she still wasn't ready, even in spite of all the time they spent together, their physical affection, everything. Andy hadn't gotten an absolute yes; he hadn't gotten a "no" either. He'd gotten "Fine."

Andy sighed as he sat there listening to someone else give their story. Some nights he felt like sharing; he didn't tonight. This was his second meeting of the evening. He almost looked depressed to the outsider; he wasn't at all. He was extremely happy he'd finally had the courage to ask Sharon on the official date, but he couldn't shake the thought that maybe she wasn't completely on board with the idea. Maybe he'd rattled her so much she didn't know how to let him down easily. Maybe she'd reevaluate and want to back out. He just didn't know.

Andy had hoped Sharon just needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Asking about Andrea's whereabouts after he asked her out, well, he knew that was Sharon's way of distancing herself from the situation to "freak out" well, at least he hoped she wasn't freaking out. Andy was still in a trance himself; when Sharon had told him fine, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face and stood planted in the same spot as she walked away. Once she cleared the room, reality hit him. He needed to give Sharon some space to make sure this was what she really wanted. He knew it would be awkward to sit and wait at his desk as he did every other night; he couldn't wait to walk her out, not this evening. He couldn't risk her coming back into the room, doubts and all, and change her mind. No, he needed to give them both some space so she could process everything on her own.

So, Andy had acted quickly. He had written a note to Sharon and taped it on her desk chair. That way, she was sure to see it. He hadn't put a lot of thought into the note; there hadn't been time, but he thought it conveyed what he wanted it to say, "Sharon-I wanted to give you a bit of space to process everything. By now, I know how your mind works; don't freak out. I'm going to hit my meeting, and then I am going home. I will call you later tonight like I always do. We're in this together, and above all, don't shut down. Keep talking to me, no matter what. I will always listen, even if you think I don't want to hear it. -A"

So, here he sat at his meeting. It was almost over and thus, almost time to face the music. Andy wished he could stay on cloud nine, thinking of the wonderful date he wanted to have with Sharon, but before that happened, he had to make sure Sharon's "fine" comment was her completely committing to them.

Andy arrived home almost another hour later. He was tired and surprisingly, not that hungry. It was late, very late now. More than anything he wanted a hot shower, and once he'd had that, he planned to call Sharon. Hopefully, she'd answer. He had hated leaving her at work; that wasn't his style, but this decision was too important to take lightly for either of them. He'd waited out his time, waiting for the right time, and he thought it was now. He needed Sharon to reassure him of that.

After Andy's shower, he dressed in comfortable clothing, sweats and a t-shirt and wandered back toward his kitchen to find his phone and to call Sharon.

"Hi," he heard from the couch and almost jumped over the kitchen counter as he was startled.

Andy spun around and grabbed his chest; he had been completely taken by surprise. His face was even a pale white.

"I'm sorry! She jumped up off the couch and moved quickly to his side. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Sharon asked.

Andy caught his breath and nodded. He still needed a few seconds to right himself. Sharon stood there, somewhat concerned about him. She touched his shoulder, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "oh man, you scared me. I didn't know you were here."

Sharon chuckled, "Obviously. I let myself in and heard you in the shower. I decided to just wait here. I hope that's okay."

Andy nodded. Sharon had a key to his house, just as he had one to hers. Sharon had asked the team do that, not that the team had to have keys to everyone's home, but she'd asked that they at least give a copy of their house key to someone else on the team. That way, if it was ever needed, they could get in. Originally, Sharon had given Lt. Provenza her key, not that she was good friends, or friends at all, even back then. She had party done it for Rusty and partly because as her second in command, she felt it was logical. At first, she wasn't close to anyone on the team. That had all changed in the last several years. Provenza held keys for both Sharon and Andy, but Sharon and Andy had also given each other a key. After all the Stroh stuff with the stalking, the letters, and all, well, neither felt like they could be too careful. More recently over the last year or so, the two had been using their keys on a more regular basis such as to meet for dinner and the like.

Sharon looked concerned, "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked him again, still with her hand on his shoulder.

Andy stood, now collected and smiled at her, "I'm fine. What are you doing here? It's so late."

Sharon nodded, "I know. I hope it's okay I stopped here on my way home."

Andy smiled, "Of course, but we both know this isn't on your way home. So, what's up?"

Sharon grinned, "Well, I wanted to tell you about this date I have tomorrow night," as her eyes glimmered.

Andy braced his hand on his kitchen countertop, "Oh," his eyebrows went up, "is that so?"

Sharon nodded and hummed, "Yes, and I'm really looking forward to it."

Andy had a questioning look on his face, "Are you Sharon? Are you sure? You seemed a little caught off guard. I won't say freaked out, but your answer was 'Fine,' and that doesn't just give a lot of confidence."

Sharon nodded and looked down, "I know. That's partly why I came over here. 'Fine' has a special meaning to us, and I didn't want that to be confused with my real feelings."

Andy nodded, "Yes, 'Fine,' we coined that a couple years ago when we were getting closer-Friends If Nothing Else. When you said that, it worried me that you were going backwards instead of forwards. I was afraid you were going to put me back in just the friend zone."

Sharon giggled and reach out for his hand, pulling him back over to the couch, "Oh Andy, I am sorry. Like I said, that is partly why I came. I didn't even realize fine was what I'd actually said until I had already said it. You had that look of surprise on your face, and well, after I walked away, I realized some of that might be in part to what we'd come up with the word fine."

"More like floored-not shocked, floored. I was floored you'd sort of agreed, but yeah, I was afraid we were back to Friends If Nothing Else-Fine, as in we're fine," Andy commented.

Sharon put her hand on his leg, "Andy, you are not just in the "friend zone" as you called it," she smiled, "I am very much looking forward to our official date."

Andy grinned, "You are?"

Sharon leaned in and very sweetly said, "I am. I already bought a new dress."

Andy's eyebrows rose at that comment, "You did, huh?"

Sharon nodded and leaned in further, "Yes, I collected myself, went back to my office, found your note, and I decided to go dress shopping. That's where I've been. It didn't take long, and well, I hoped you'd still be up if I came by."

Andy looked up into her eyes, "Couldn't sleep. Two meetings. I had a lot on my mind. I was hoping I hadn't made a huge mistake."

Sharon smiled, "I'm sorry. That's my fault. Let me be very clear. Andy, I want one thing-you," she smiled and leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Andy kissed her back and soon had his hands in her hair, "I'm so glad to finally hear you say that," he whispered into her ear. "I had hoped I had given you enough time and space to figure things out."

"Thank you for giving me the time and space I have needed. You were right; I just needed to figure out that I was really okay with us. We've been "us" for a long time, but I just wasn't ready to label that. I am now," Sharon leaned back slightly and smiled at him.

"Can I get a recording of that-I'm right?" he grinned.

Sharon swatted at him, "What am I going to do with you?"

Andy got a playful grin on his face, "Well, I can think of a lot of things, but I'll keep it clean for now," he winked. "Hopefully, you won't do anything too terrible to me because Sharon, I plan to be here for good. I'm not going anywhere, and nothing you can say or do will get rid of me. I hope I make myself clear on that."

Sharon took a deep breath, "Okay," she nodded, "I'm glad you are here. I'm glad we are moving forward. Just, keep prodding me. You know how not to push, but you're great at prodding me. You know me well."

"Well, I am a detective," Andy grinned, rubbing his arm up and down her shoulder. "Now, tell me about this dress."

Sharon shook her head, "No way," she smiled, "That's for tomorrow. You'll just have to wait."

Andy sighed and raised his arm, "Fine," he joked, "You know I'm going to give you a hard time about that word, about it being our friend word, from now on?"

Sharon sighed herself, "I guess I have it coming. I know we kind of made that up and joked about it a couple years ago at Nicole's wedding. We'd be FINE from that point on. Our relationship would be FINE. I guess we just figured out we could be friends and more."

"I'm glad," Andy said as he kissed her lips quickly, "If you won't tell me about the dress, tell me did you at least eat dinner?" Sharon looked down, and Andy tipped her chin up with his finger, "Sharon?"

"Well, I had other things on my mind-like finding a new dress, something you haven't seen, for our big date tomorrow. You know, it is kind of a big deal," Sharon shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" Andy raised his eyebrows, "I hadn't noticed. Not that I had put any thought into it or anything. Not that I had discussed it with Provenza or told our kids it was coming soon. Not that I realized that our entire future depended on how you responded to my date idea. No, I didn't realize it was a big deal at all," he grinned.

Sharon grinned back, now holding his hands. Neither were sure how that had happened, "No, I didn't eat anything for dinner."

Andy pulled her up, "Me either. Come on," he nudged her to the kitchen.

"Andy! It's almost 11:00 now. We can't make dinner," she scolded him.

"Says who?" Andy looked at her with a questionable glance.

"Well, it's so late to eat," Sharon replied.

"I'm hungry. You're hungry. I'm making us something to eat," Andy told her as he walked to his refrigerator.

"What do you have in there to even make?" Sharon crossed her arms, looking at him.

Andy looked into the fridge and pulled out eggs, cheese, and other ingredients, "Omelets or eggs-whatever you prefer. I know I have bread, so we can make some toast too."

Sharon smiled, "Well, it is getting closer to morning. Eggs sound great."

Andy pulled out his toaster, "I'll do the eggs if you do the toast. First, go change. I have some things in my room that might fit you. Take whatever you want. Then, we can talk more. Deal?"

Sharon looked at him, "Since when do you offer the deals?"

Andy shook his spatula at her, "Hey, you may be the boss at work, but everything else is open for discussion," he grinned.

Sharon smiled at that, "I can live with that. I also happened to pick up some comfortable clothing when I went dress shopping just in case I ended up staying here for more than a few minutes this evening. I was hoping we could spend some time together, so dinner now, it sounds great. I'll do change. Then, yes, we can talk. We do have quite a bit to discuss now about our lives, our future."

Andy nodded, "Well, then, let's get you changed while I get cooking. Change, eat, then talk. I've got all night."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank goodness the day had passed quickly. Even better, it was a miracle they hadn't caught a case. Now, it was early afternoon, and the team had been released for the day. They were already into overtime hours for the week due to their string of cases, and so just after lunch, Sharon released the team.

"Go," she waved, "enjoy the day, and because we're already into overtime hours for the week, don't come in before 10 tomorrow. Chief Taylor called me from his conference and is deflecting any cases to Robbery/Homicide," as she continued walking.

Provenza looked toward Andy, "Do we have you to thank for the early release today? Did you finally ask her?"

The rest of the team turned to Andy, waiting for his answer. With Provenza's question, there seemed to be no question about the "finally ask" part of the comment.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "You heard the Captain. We're into overtime hours. I know I'm getting out of here; I've got things to do," he said as he stood, collecting his paperwork and tidying up his desk.

Provenza's eyes narrowed, "Fess up," he waved his pen toward Andy.

Andy shrugged again, "Look, you've always told me you don't want to hear it, so you're not hearing it."

Julio jumped in, "Oh, I want to know, Lieutenant. I have always wanted to know," he smiled with a glimmer to his eyes.

"I agree with Julio," Buzz jumped in, "So, Lieutenant, did you finally ask her?"

Andy sighed as he turned to the group. Sharon had walked toward Taylor's office, to drop off paperwork, after her proclamation to go home, so she wasn't in the room, "Yes, I finally asked her. Happy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy nodded toward him, "Lieutenant, I hope it won't be awkward here now."

Andy turned with a very confused look to his face, "Why would it be awkward now Sykes?"

Amy moved her hands, almost fidigiting, "Oh, well, um, you know, I guess she let you down easy. Now that things are over, well, hopefully it won't be too awkward."

Andy's look of confusion only turned to irritation, "She didn't say no! Why would you assume she said no?"

Provenza perked up, "She actually said yes? She wants to go out on a date with your sorry self?"

Andy grinned, "She does. We'll see how it goes," he replied, mainly for the group. His life with Sharon was still something the two wanted to remain somewhat private. The team knowing they were going on a date wasn't a huge deal, but he didn't want to get into the details that this wasn't a "see how it will go" type of date. They both knew it would go well, as far as wanting to continue dating. They'd made the decision to proceed forward, and they were both happy with that. For now, they could deflect the team a bit to get their footing and figure things out now as a real couple.

"Flynn! Details,"Provenza prodded. "We've had to watch this disaster unfold for years. You finally ask her out on a real date, as you put it, even though none of us believe for a minute this is a 'first date,' and now, you won't tell us anything? You've walked around here like a lost puppy dog for years! Details!"

Andy shook his head, "There's not much to tell. We're going to dinner, and we'll see how it goes," he shrugged again.

Julio hung his head, "Sir, I'm disappointed. Dinner? That's it? You take her to dinner all the time."

Andy just stood there, tight lipped. He and Sharon had discussed this last night, and neither one wanted to have their private life on display, as much as they could avoid it, "Yeah, dinner. Look, I'm not going to discuss more right now."

Provenze tipped his pen at Andy, nodding at him, "Ahh ha! She's asked you not to talk about it. That's it. Well, Flynn, we'll be here when it doesn't go well."

Andy waved them all off, "Such confidence," he chuckled. "Thanks everyone."

"It's just that we don't see her wanting to mix work and home. We're all having trouble believing the rule-following Captain would get involved with someone at work" Amy added, "Good luck, though."

"It's not against policy," Andy added.

"Well, I won't be here to hear about the events, Flynn. I'm on leave for a few days now," Provenza nodded to the group, "So, Flynn, I guess that makes you in charge of this group. Seeing as you are now wanting to follow the rules and all, you should be a great leader for this group."

Julio turned to Provenza, "What's going on with you? We've got him," he hooked his hand back toward Andy, "trying to date the Captain. What are you doing? You never take time off."

Provenza pretended not to hear them, and he began getting ready to leave, "I'm off for a few days. Later, everyone!"

"Wait just a minute-are you and Patrice moving in together finally?" Andy smiled.

Provenza's eyes grew wide and the team now all turned to him, "Flynn!"

"Wow, cograts, Lieutenant, but even stranger than the Captain dating Lieutenant Flynn is Patrice actually liking you," Amy added calmly.

The team chuckled at that, and all offered Provenza congratulations.

"So, Sir, are you cleaning out your place?"Julio asked.

Provenza grunted, "Ugh, yes, she wants to redecorate. Go figure."

Everyone laughed at that, "Good luck with that. Woman plus redecorating equals expensive," Tao nodded.

"Well, I'm out of here. See you in a few days, everyone," Provenza waved to the group, "Flynn, try not to mess things up too badly."

Andy waved him off, and with Provenza leaving, the rest of the team started to head out as well. Soon, only Andy was left in the room, and Sharon had not returned yet. With Taylor out of town for a few weeks, she had more papework than normal.

Andy sat down at his desk and put his feet up. If he had to wait for Sharon, he was going to at least get comfortable. He pulled out his phone to check his messages. He quickly found several.

"Dad, a real date with Sharon? Oh, I'm SO EXICITED!" Nicole had texted him. He chuckled, glad that Nicole liked Sharon so much. He quickly typed a reply, "Yes, tonight. How did you even find out?"

Andy saw that Nicole received and read the message right away, and very soon, she was typing a reply, "Rusty. He texted me this morning. Let me know how things go."

Andy chuckled and continued to look through his messages. His eyebrows rose as he saw a message from his sister. He loved her dearly, but he hadn't spoken to her in awhile, "Andy-what's this I hear about a girlfriend? Nicole texted me-you should have yourself! Call me."

Andy chuckled. Apparently, the news of his relationship with Sharon finally taking off was making the rounds. He'd have to call his sister later.

As he was still reading through messages and emails, he her the distinct sound of Sharon's shoes coming back into the room. He looked up and met her gaze as she came into sight. He smiled, and he swore her smile was brighter than he'd seen, maybe ever.

"Do I even want to know how you ran off everyone so quickly?" Sharon teased as she walked to his desk, files in hand.

"Now, why would you assume I ran everyone off?" he teased, still sitting with his feet propped up on his desk. "Word around here is our boss is very mean, scary."

Sharon crossed her arms as she came to a stop in front of Andy's desk, "Is that so?"

Andy just shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, that's what they are saying. I happen to have it on good authority she's none of that."

Sharon now looking down at Andy, "Really?" she raised her eyebrows, "What have you heard about the boss?"

Andy grinned, "Oh, I know she's amazing. Lovely person. Sweet, caring, incredibly smart, but snores," he wrinkled his nose.

Sharon got a look of disgust, "I do not snore" as she smacked his feet with her files, "Besides," she stated, "Lieutenant Flynn wouldn't know that about his boss," as she crossed her arms again.

"Okay, but I can do a mean interrogation. There's evidence. I recorded it," he grinned.

Sharon's eyes grew wide, "You recorded me snoring?"

Andy grinned, "It was cute."

Sharon groaned and smacked his leg again with her files and turned to walk into her office. She quickly moved and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back toward him, "Andy!" she called out, in a panic, "We're at work! This is what I didn't want to happen."

Andy had now pulled her to his side. He looked up at her smiling, "There's no one here," he gestured with his free hand, waving it around the room.

Sharon pulled away, "That's not the point. I'm serious! We have to behave at work."

Andy nodded, "I know. I'm trying. You don't make it easy, you know. Those skirts, those shoes, I mean, Sharon, I'm doing my best."

Sharon glared at him, "Do better," she told him, and then she winked at him. Andy laughed at that.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. "I have things to do today."

Sharon grinned at him, "Yes, I've decided to keep my overtime to a minimum today too. I'd like to get out of here. Plans this evening, myself."

Andy stood and followed her into her office, "Still want me to pick you up at 5:30?"

Sharon smiled as she gathered her things, "That's fine. You are always welcome to come earlier. I won't be upset."

Andy grinned, "I'll try not to scare you if I let myself in."

Sharon chuckled at that, "I'm sorry I scared you so much last night, but I am glad I came over. We had a lot to discuss."

Andy nodded, "Me too, and yes, we did. Did Rusty notice you didn't come home last night?"

Sharon pursed her lips, "I don't think so. He was gone early this morning, and he's so caught up in that case. He texted me around 8:00 and said he was sorry he'd missed me."

Andy nodded, "I'm glad you did fall asleep at my place. I wouldn't have liked the idea of you driving home in the middle of the night."

Sharon grinned at him, "Well, thank you for letting me stay there. I'm just sorry I fell asleep as you were going through your closet."

Andy shrugged, "Just leaves mystery to tonight's date," he grinned. "Here, after we had talked for a few hours, and you promised to help me pick out a tie to coordinate with your dress, you fall asleep on me. I should have known that when you followed me into my room and then got yourself comfortable on my bed, waiting for my fashion show, that you'd be a goner."

Sharon shrugged, "Couldn't help it. Your bed is comfortable, but I told you, you can't go wrong with anything silver in your tie."

Sharon gathered the last of her things, and Andy held the door open for her as they walked toward the elevator, "Well," he started to say, "I am not sorry you fell asleep there, as I said. It was too late to drive, but I know you don't like trying to sneak around Rusty, even if nothing was going on."

Sharon nodded, as they waited for the elevator, "I need to talk to him, about several things. He knows about our date because when he texted me this morning, he asked me if I minded that he'd be out all evening. I told him that we were going out, and his response was funny. He said, 'What's new?' to which I replied that this was an actual date. That response was just a , 'WHAT?' Andy, I think he's speechless. The thing he's joked with us about for two years is finally happening, and now, he's in shock."

The got into the elevator, and Andy nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of. We're actually dating now, and he's going to freak out about it, like I'm some sort of serial killer or something. Protective mode for him-like I'd hurt you, and like I will change from the guy he's known the last four years."

Andy ushered her out of the elevator into the parking garage, "Well, if you want to talk to him with me, I'm happy to do so. We're in this together, Sharon. Rusty is part of that."

Sharon nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you. I know you're there for me, and I appreciate it. Let me talk to him myself right now, but believe me, I'll be including you as we move forward. He'll answer to both of us. You handle him well, and the two of us united, well, we give him a good balance-almost the good cop, bad cop."

Andy grinned, "Never thought I would ever hear you refer to me as the good cop and you as the bad cop."

Sharon swatted at his chest as she turned at her car, "I'm looking forward to later," she smoothed his tie as she played with his shirt.

Andy pulled her closer so his arms were loosly hanging around her waist, "Me too, so much. Is this okay?" he indicated with his arms around her.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, it's fine. We're not in the office. Seems strange that tonight is our first official date," she teased with a sweetness in her voice.

Andy nodded, "Well, at least we have all the normal first date stuff out of the way-jobs, kids, all that. Plus, Captain, you are a bit forward-you stayed at my place BEFORE our date," he teased.

Sharon groaned and put her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry I fell asleep there!"

Andy chuckled, "I'm not. I love any chance I get to see you. We both know nothing happened, but Sweetheart, what good am I if I'm not looking out for your safety some? You were exhausted, and staying at my place was fine."

Sharon grinned, "Fine. Okay, if you want to take me out later, then I need to get moving. I could use a really great shower, and I need to wash my hair. Someone offered me the use of a shower, but well, I didn't find the shower products he had available to my normal liking," she smiled.

Andy grinned, "Well, in the future, we'll have to change that. Now, go, get yourself ready and even more beautiful than you are right here. I'll see you in a bit," he said as he opened her door.

Sharon climbed into her car, and Andy leaned in to kiss her, "Be careful," he told her, "Oh, and Rusty seems to have spread the word about our date."

Sharon hung her head, "That fast, huh?"

Andy grinned, "Yeah, something tells me we'll both face interrogations today," and he quickly kissed her again. "See you soon," as he shut her car door. He watched her drive off, and then he walked toward his car. Today was about to get even better, he just knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rusty, I thought you were going to be working on your vlog with TJ today?," Sharon questioned, a bit startled as she walked out of her room. Rusty was sitting on the couch, on his computer, and she had come out to get something to drink. Sharon was fresh out of the shower, in her robe, and she was about ready to dressed for her date with Andy.

"Yeah, I am, a bit later," he said, "TJ had some stuff to take care of, so we're going to meet up in a few hours, but don't mind me," he continued, as he watched Sharon get her drink and walk back toward her room, "Going out tonight, right?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I am. Andy should be here in about 20 minutes. I need to finish getting ready," Sharon smiled at him and turned to head back to her room.

Rusty continued working on his computer, putting on his headphones. He was really making progress with the voicemails he found on Alice's phone, but he wasn't ready to share that with Sharon yet. Sharon made a couple more passes through the living room, unnoticed by Rusty, who was busy at work.

A short while later, Sharon heard a faint knock at the door. After seeing Rusty with his headphones, she knew he wouldn't have heard the door, so she went to answer it. There was no doubt who was at the door; it was time for her date.

Sharon opened the door to find a very dapper looking Andy, dressed in a beautiful black suit with a silver tie. Even though Sharon had fallen asleep the other night as Andy was picking out his tie, he'd remembered she said anything silver would match her dress. He stood there with a huge smile and a bouquet of mixed flowers, all ones Sharon loved.

"Hi," he smiled brightly at her, taking in her purple and silver dress. Sharon knew if she'd told him purple for his tie, it would give too much away and possibly not be the right purple to match her dress. The silver tie would look great with her dress, which she accentuated with silver shoes.

"Hello yourself," Sharon said, almost shyly as Andy took in her appearance. She moved slightly out of the way for Andy to step into the house. As he stepped inside, Sharon stepped toward him herself and leaned up to give him a kiss. Instead of the normal peck on the cheek, she gave him a long, no question about it-we're dating-kiss. The two had discussed kissing in front of Rusty, and while they had plans to control themselves, they had decided that they would no longer hide it. They were establishing their relationship, and Rusty needed to see a healthy relationship too, even if it was going to "scar him for life" as he said watching his "parental units" kissing, all things he'd told them over the last year or so. Andy quickly pulled Sharon in for that kiss, and she had her arms wrapped around him too. Rusty was oblivious, still on his computer. Sharon and Andy kissed for a few seconds before breaking away. They didn't move very far, but smiled at each other. Andy winked at her.

"Way to go, Mom!" the two heard from the area of the couch. The proclamation was enough to scare both Sharon and Andy, and they jumped apart. Both heads turned toward Rusty.

Rusty was still on the couch, not watching, but he was holding up his computer. IT was watching, more like, the people on it were watching. Sharon looked quickly at Andy, and he chuckled. She held his hand in hers and pulled him, along with her, over to the computer. Rusty groaned, knowing exactly what he hadn't witnessed, but obviously had taken place.

"Rusty! What on Earth? Emily?" Sharon asked, now getting closer to the computer screen, "Emily, why are you on Facetime with Rusty?"

"Duh, Mom! Hello, your date with Andy. Oh, hi, Andy, by the way," she waved.

Andy chuckled and waved back, "Hi Emily."

"Umm, hello, don't forget about the rest of us," Sharon and Andy heard another voice. Sharon glared at Rusty, and he gave her a smug look and shrugged his shoulders, "What?" he asked. "It's not like you'll tell anyone about your date with the Lieutenant, Sharon. They all wanted to know, so this was easy-let them see you two off," he smirked. "I got you pretty good. You thought I was so engrossed on my computer, I wouldn't notice your date with the lieutenant."

"Rusty, who is all?" Andy asked, now glaring at him.

Sharon's stance changed as she registered the words too, "Yes, Rusty, all?"

Rusty pushed a button on his computer, and soon the split screen showed their "audience."'

"Oh my goodness!" Sharon exclaimed, covering her mouth at the group chat. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing?"

"Hello dear," Sharon's mom spoke into the computer. Rusty told us about your date with Andy, or the Lieutenant, as he's still calling him. Why is that, by the way? Rusty, I know Ricky and Emily call him Andy. Surely, you can too."

"Mom? Why are you on Facetime right now?" Sharon repeated, as Andy stood behind her with his arm on her shoulder.

"Well, your father and aren't there to see you off on this so-called first date. So, we wanted to be there in the one way we could, through the computer. Hello, Andy," her mom waved at the screen.

"Hi Eileen, Dave," Andy waved at the camera. He'd never met them in person, but Andy had been around when they had called Sharon before. She had introduced him to them on the computer, and over the last few years, they had noticed his name creeping into conversations and her life more and more.

"That was some kiss, Dad!" they heard from the screen.

"Nicole! You're on this call too?" Andy sighed, rubbing his face. Nicole's comment got the whole group laughing.

"Of course, Dad. We all know you and Sharon have been dating far longer than either of you care to admit, but we are all glad you are finally calling it dating now. Nice work," she grinned.

"Sharon, dear, if you call that a first date kiss, well, then, I think your father and I failed raising you. I thought I told you not to kiss on the first date," her mom commented again, "especially not like that!"

Sharon chuckled, covering her mouth again, as Andy squeezed her shoulder, "Okay! Everyone, glad you are all informed. Yes, Andy and I are dating, officially."

A steady clap could be heard from the computer, and when the two perched down to see who it was, they were greeted with, "What? You didn't think I wouldn't join in, did you? Mom, honestly, though, scaring the little brother? Last thing he wants to see is his parents kissing like that!" Ricky added.

"Ricky! That' enough," Sharon scolded him, finger pointing at him.

"Mom, he's right. That was some greeting. Andy, good thing she doesn't have first dates with other guys," Emily grinned.

Sharon groaned, and Andy chuckled as Rusty spoke up, "Thank you, everyone! Now do you see what I have to live with? These two can't keep their hands off each other. It's destroying my youth. I'm impressionable."

"Really?" Andy perked up, "So, then, Rusty, should we discuss your new friend with everyone?"

Sharon started laughing and Rusty looked up at the two of them, "You are both horrible people. Why do I have to spend most of my time with the two of you?" The rest of the group started laughing.

A voice broke the laughter, "Andy, where are you taking my beautiful girl tonight?" Sharon's dad asked. "Sharon, you might be grown, but that is a very flashy dress, and your shoes, well, they are a bit high even for heels."

"Dad," Sharon sighed, "please."

Andy chuckled as he felt Sharon reach for his hand, "Dave, we are going to a newer restaurant, called Serve. It's one of the most roman-I mean, most reputable restaurants in LA," he sighed as he corrected himself. Somehow telling his girlfriend's parents, even if said girlfriend was over 50, and her parents were over 80, that he was taking her to a romantic restaurant, didn't sound like the best idea. Sharon squeezed his hand, aware of the slip up, and she was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"Ahh, finally using that gift card for Serve, huh, Andy?" Ricky smiled.

Andy nodded, "Yes, thank you Ricky, Emily, and Rusty," he nodded, and as he saw the puzzled expression from Nicole and Sharon's parents he added "The three of them got me a gift card to Serve for Christmas, telling me to take Sharon. We're finally going."

Dave frowned, "Hmm, I guess I need to Google this place, find out if it's good enough for Sharon. Andy, you take care of her, you hear? She's a feisty one, but she still needs someone to look after her."

Andy chuckled, "I plan to," he smiled, "for the rest of our lives," he grinned.

"Dad, I'm a grown woman," Sharon scolded her father.

Dave nodded, "Yes, you are, but I'm still your father. If this date goes well, I guess we may have to come out there and meet Andy."

Emily broke out laughing, "Oh, Grandpa, I think we're beyond that. You'd better buy your plane ticket. He's not going anywhere."

Nicole agreed, "Yes, I agree with that. I think you could have bought that ticket a year ago," she added.

"Nicole, it's lovely to finally meet you," Sharon's mom jumped in, "We have heard so much about you and your lovely family."

"Oh, sorry, Grandma! I should have introduced you…meet Nicole, our stepsister," she grinned.

Sharon groaned and turned into Andy's chest. He patted her on the back, and Rusty just shook his head, "Of all the families, I had to find this one."

"Ahh, Sharon, we need to get going," Andy nudged her. She looked up at him, and she saw him smiling.

"Yes! We do need to go," she added turning to the family on the computer. "As much fun as this inquisition was, we are going to leave."

"Ahhh, bye Mom, bye Andy! Don't do anything-well, I won't say that," Emily grinned.

"Mom, have fun, but really, I don't want to hear about it. I think Rusty would agree," Ricky chimed in.

"Most definitely," Rusty nodded.

"I'll keep you posted," Nicole said to Emily, "We can talk later."

"Have my girl home at a decent hour tonight," Sharon's dad aimed his glare at Andy. "I might be old, but she's my baby girl. You both might have a gun, but keep her safe," he winked.

Andy chuckled, and Sharon looked embarrassed, "Goodbye everyone," she said as she turned away and walked to the kitchen to get her stuff. Andy followed her with the flowers still in his hand.

Andy rubbed her back, chuckling at the inquisition. Rusty stood up and turned to them, "Well, that was fun," he smirked.

Sharon turned to him, "Rusty, have all the fun you want. Just remember, someday when you do have a love interest, we," she indicated pointing at Andy and herself, "we, will get to meet him and question him. Just remember, we're very good at interrogation."

Rusty's face turned white, as he grabbed his computer and headed off down the hall, "Umm, have fun."

After he was out of sight, Andy burst out laughing, pulling Sharon in for a hug, "That was perfect," he told her. Sharon hummed.

"Let me get these in water, and we can go," she smiled. Andy nodded, and once the flowers were in water, Andy took her hand.

"Ready to go," he asked, and she nodded, "I didn't tell you yet, but you look amazing in that dress. Very sexy," he winked. Sharon blushed.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper as they made their way to the door. Before Andy could open the door, Sharon tugged on his arm, "Oh Andy? I don't care what my mom says about kissing on a first date," she smiled, as she leaned up and kissed him again. He grinned into it, and when they broke apart, he winked at her, "Well, neither do I, as long as this is the last first date either one of us ever have."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! I've read many fanfiction stories about Sharon and Andy's date to Serve. I wanted to take a different approach...enjoy!**

"Are you nervous?" Andy glanced over to Sharon as she was seated in the car, looking out the window. He'd just taken her hand in his, and it felt clammy.

She turned and smiled at him as he looked at her, "A bit," and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, "It's just me, you, dinner. We've done that before. Changing a title doesn't have to change who we are or what we've been and can become."

Sharon nodded, "You're right," as she clasped his hand tighter, reassuring him, "I guess it's just me trying to get used to the idea-you, me officially dating for the world to know. It's nothing about you, just my insecurities a bit."

Andy nodded, "Sharon, we don't have to go to a fancy dinner tonight for our date. We can do whatever you like. I want you to be happy. You make me happy, and agreeing to finally date me, on the up and up, well, that makes me very, very happy." Andy pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her hand. She grinned.

"I'm feeling better already, but were you serious when you said we don't have to go to a fancy restaurant tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," he grinned, "We can do anything you like, go anywhere you like. We can go to Serve anytime if that makes you more comfortable."

Sharon smiled brightly, "I don't know why going there freaks me out. I think I would just like to go to the beach, maybe eat at our favorite little Italian restaurant? Maybe I'm just craving the normalcy we have?"

Andy nodded, "We can most definitely do that," he tightened his grip on her hand, "Sharon, I'll do anything to make you happy. Plus, that dress you have on is screaming for a nice date, whatever that entails. You look gorgeous. I didn't get to tell you at the condo because our family decided to intervene, but you really look amazing."

Sharon let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself in that suit; it's my favorite."

"I know," he smiled and winked at her, causing her to chuckle.

"Andy, I really appreciate this, and I want to be everything I can be for you as well," Sharon said as she rubbed her thumb over his hand. "Seems as if I like you enough to keep you around. I'm going to try hard to be open and honest with you."

"You already are, Sharon," Andy smiled brightly, as he turned the car and headed toward the beach.

A short time later they arrived at their favorite Italian restaurant. Unlike Serve, this place didn't require reservations; it was never that busy, but that was part of the charm to Andy and Sharon. They always enjoyed a table looking toward the ocean. The restaurant wasn't oceanfront, but it was across the street with its own great view.

Once seated, Sharon sighed and smiled at Andy, "Thank you again. I'm much more relaxed."

Andy nodded and took her hands in his, "Good. That's all I want. Now, since this should be nothing out of the ordinary, what are you having to eat tonight, my dear?"

Sharon pursed her lips as she looked over the menu, "Well, I must admit I'm starving," she grinned, "It seems as if I was a little nervous about tonight, so I didn't eat lunch."

Andy chuckled, "I noticed. I didn't eat anything either. Want to do our normal?"

Sharon grinned at him, "Yes, that sounds delicious. I'm glad we have a normal."

Sharon and Andy's "normal" dinner here consisted of comfort foods of ravioli for Sharon and vegetable lasagna for Andy. The two always split their meals because they both enjoyed the ravioli and the lasagna so much. Each meal came with a side salad too, which was also appealing to them, seeing as they loved vegetables. They didn't get dessert because they always ended up at the ice cream shop by the beach.

"So, since we don't have to go over first date stuff, what to discuss?" Sharon asked.

Andy grinned, "Whatever we want. Normal stuff. Sharon, we've never had a problem with conversation."

Sharon let out her breath again, "You're right," she said shaking her head, "I'm sorry I'm out of sorts."

Andy grabbed for her hand again, "Hey, it's okay," he smiled.

The waiter dropped off bread, and before she knew it, Sharon was nervously eating bread. Andy chuckled, watching her, and she looked up at him, "What?" she asked.

Andy pointed to the bread, "Well, I knew you said you were hungry, but you ate most of the loaf of bread they brought."

Sharon looked down and back at Andy, "I did?"

Andy nodded, "You did. I had one piece. I think you had four."

Sharon closed her eyes, "I'm sorry," she shrugged.

"Hey, it's fine. I guess now that we're dating you are totally taking that "eat whatever you want in front of the guy "thing seriously. So, this is how you normally eat? You figure you snagged me, and now, you can eat whatever you want and let yourself go? I don't know, Sharon. I didn't sign up for that," he grinned.

With that, Sharon burst out laughing. It apparently was just what she needed. All her nervous energy seemed to disappear, and they spent the rest of the dinner enjoying themselves as normal. When the bill came, Sharon raised her eye at Andy, "You know, you don't always have to pay. If we are dating now, we can share things."

Andy looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you nuts? Spoiling you is what I aim to do all the time. You're not paying, anytime I can help it. Besides, you have to feed Rusty. I know that's a blow to the budget."

Sharon chuckled and nodded, "Thank you. When Jack and I were dating in college, he wanted to split things once we were serious. Granted, college kids don't have a ton of money, but still," she shrugged.

"Well, he's a complete idiot, end of discussion," he winked.

Once the bill was paid, Andy stood to help Sharon up. She stood and grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She leaned up and kissed him on the neck, whispering, "Thank you again. Care to walk on the beach?"

Andy grinned, "Did you have to ask?"

When they exited the restaurant, Andy pulled her toward the car for a second, "Hold on. I want to get something out of the trunk." Sharon, still holding his hand, went with him, and he pulled out a big blanket and a picnic basket, "Well, even with dinner at Serve, I was hoping we could walk on the beach. That's always our favorite thing to do. I brought some sparkling cider for us tonight, sort of a toast."

Sharon grinned, "I like that idea very much. Smooth Andy Flynn, smooth."

Andy winked again, "It's part of my irresistible charm," he said as he pulled her, hands still together, toward the beach. In his other hand, he carried the picnic basket and the blanket, "Care for some ice cream?"

Sharon grinned, "Did you have to ask?" as the two walked toward their favorite ice cream shop. Once inside, they only had to wait a couple of minutes to order. Like most foods, the two enjoyed each other's taste in ice cream, so they had to coordinate to make sure they didn't get the same flavor.

"Land's sakes! Is that you, Andy?" they heard a voice. Both froze and looked at each other. They both knew that voice.

As they turned, the voice got closer, "Oh my goodness! Captain Raydor, it's you! I thought it looked like you from behind, but I just didn't think it could be with Andy here."

Now, Sharon and Andy had turned, "Hello Brenda," Sharon nodded, "what a surprise seeing you here."

Andy was chuckling, standing behind Sharon now with his hands on her shoulders, looking at Brenda, "Chief, it's been awhile. Good to see you."

Brenda stood there, hand on her hip, "What are you two doing here?"

Andy motioned his hand, "Well, probably the same as you. We're getting ice cream," and as he said that, their order was called, and Andy turned to pay. Sharon turned back and took the two cups of ice cream from Andy so he could focus on paying.

Brenda was smiling at the two, getting a read on the situation. Andy finished paying and turned back to the two women.

"Sharon, that's a gorgeous dress you have on. What's the occasion?" she asked looking between the two. Andy and Sharon glanced at each other, a glance that Brenda noticed too, "Wait! Are you two dating?" she waved between them.

Sharon nodded, smiling, while Andy's grin spread across his whole face, "We are, Chief."

Brenda's mouth dropped open, "Well, I'll be! I didn't know. I'll have to get at Fritz for not telling me."

Sharon jumped in, "Oh, no! It's okay. We haven't shared it much outside of the team and our kids. He might not know. It's not been official long. In fact, we still haven't told Chief Taylor, so please don't say anything that would cause any problems."

Brenda smiled, "Taylor doesn't know? Oh, that should be good. To be a fly on the wall for that," she chuckled. Sharon and Andy looked at each other, concerned, "Don't worry. I won't say a word. I'm happy for you two. You both look happy, and well, while I would never have put the two of you together, it seems like you are a good match."

Both Sharon and Andy nodded, "We are," the said in unison, smiling at each other.

"Brenda, we don't want to hold you up. Please, get your ice cream," Sharon waved toward the counter.

"Sharon's right," Andy added, "we're going to enjoy ours," he said trying to finish the conversation.

"Well, would you like to all catch up a bit? We can eat together," Brenda suggested.

Andy and Sharon looked at each other, and Andy just answered, "Umm, sure. We'll be sitting over there," he indicated, even though that was the last thing he or Sharon wanted to do on their date.

Brenda nodded and moved to the counter, while Sharon and Andy walked toward a table. Andy started chuckling, loudly enough for Sharon to hear him, but not Brenda. Sharon swatted at his chest, "This isn't funny!" she hissed. "Of all the people to run into on our first official date, it had to be Brenda!"

Andy grinned, as he helped Sharon sit down and sat himself. His eyes were glistening with mischief, "Well, Sweetheart, you're the one who insisted we come down here to eat and go to the beach."


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year, everyone! While short, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Now, I want to hear every detail, every single one. What's going on with you two? How long have you been dating?" Brenda spit out details before she was even seated at the table. Andy glanced down at the picnic basket, wincing, as he wasn't sure they'd get their walk on the beach now. Sharon and Andy glanced at each other and smiled. Brenda noticed it too, "That look. Wow, you two really are crazy about each other."

"Chief," Andy started, to stop Brenda's rant, "we've been spending a lot of time together the last couple of years. We just decided recently to officially start dating, although our kids would disagree with our timeline," he rolled his eyes.

Sharon chuckled, catching his eye roll and looked back toward Brenda, "Sharon, I must say, I can't think of very many times I saw you smile, let alone laugh. It looks good on you. You look happy, much more relaxed."

Sharon nodded, as she was in mid-bite, and once she finished chewing, she looked at Brenda, "I am happy, very happy. My life was in a very different place when I took over Major Crimes, gosh, now four years ago. Things have really come along for me, for everyone, and well, I'm really happy," she grinned, as Andy squeezed her hand.

Brenda folded her hands on the table, "Huh, wow, well, you both seem happy. Tell me, then, everyone is okay with this?" she gestured between the two of them.

Andy shrugged, "Yeah, for the most part. Provenza wouldn't be Provenza without grumbling about something, but yeah, he's okay with it. In fact, he's got his own serious girlfriend now. They are moving in together, and she's almost his age. So, it looks like your two screw up lieutenants have grown up, Chief," Andy smiled.

Brenda chuckled, "Wow, I have been gone a long time if both you and Provenza are settled. Sharon, I hope they haven't kept up their usual nonsense with stumbling onto dead bodies when together."

Andy put his head down, and Sharon burst out laughing, "Oh Brenda! You couldn't have mentioned that at a better time! We had a case just last week where these two and Buzz stumbled onto a body!"

Sharon and Brenda started laughing, and they kept laughing so hard, they both had tears running down their face. Sharon was desperately trying to explain the murder, and Andy was remaining silent, or trying to do so.

"Hey, if you hadn't told me how proud you were that I was taking Buzz on his first ride along, we might not have gotten into all of that," he sighed.

Sharon grinned, "Oh, Buzz is a good police officer. He would have still called it in."

Andy just shook his head, and Brenda composed herself, "Sharon, it sounds like work is going well. Wow, Buzz as a reserve officer. He's come a long way. Fritz has told me that you have had an excellent case closure record. I'm happy things are going well, and that the team is doing so well. It's great everyone is so close and you two can work together while dating. Trust me, I know how hard that can be."

Andy shrugged, "It can, but we seem to be doing well with it. Don't get me wrong; we'll disagree at some point, but we've been working through things well. It helps most of our kids are on board too."

Sharon grinned, "Yes, most. He'll come around."

Brenda raised her eyebrows, "Who's the problem? Your kid or yours?" she pointed her finger at each of them, questioning them.

Sharon grinned, "Well, mine, but ours? Andy?"

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, it's Rusty."

Brenda raised her eyebrows, "Rusty Beck? He's still living with you? What do you mean by ours? I knew Fritz has said you got him through high school, but honestly, he's terrible with keeping me updated on details. Wow, how is Rusty?"

Sharon nodded with a huge smile, "Yes Rusty is still living with me. I officially adopted him last fall," she grinned as Andy chuckled at the sight of her grin, "He's in college, Brenda. I'm trying to convince him to transfer over to UCLA, but for now, baby steps. He's taking classes and very happy. Rusty has come such a long way. By "ours," we just meant that we've both put in a lot of effort in raising him and molding him into the responsible human being he's turning out to be. Andy has been part of every big decision I've made about Rusty. He's been there for Rusty when Rusty's mom resurfaced with addiction issues. Rusty really trusts Andy's opinion on addiction and all. It seems that when Rusty was the first to tease that we were dating and kept calling us on it, well, now that it's actually going on, he's not too excited about it," she shrugged. "He'll come around. I keep telling Andy that."

Brenda nodded as she turned to Andy, "What's your take?"

Andy shrugged too, putting his arm on the back of Sharon's chair, "Well, our other four kids are doing okay with things. Sharon's kids are happy she finally got divorced. That was 20 years long overdue, and they told her that. I think Rusty will get on board, but he sure is a pain right now. I kind of feel like he's acting out. The idea of his parental figures together isn't that bad, but the reality to him, is. Sharon and I have discussed that he's probably wary of any male figure in his mother's life, going back to his biological mother's bad relationships and mistakes. While he probably will come around, it's still frustrating now. I feel like suddenly, he hates me. It's like Sharon and I have taken steps forward, and Rusty and I have gone totally backwards. Kid won't even call me Andy," he shook his head, "We'll get through it, but if I have to hear him groan or complain when he sees us together one more time, well, I'm doing my best to keep my temper in check," he chuckled, and Sharon took hold of his hand, giving him a smile.

"Well, I know I don't have kids, but I do know from my niece, Charlie, that teenagers can be night and day different depending on the situation. She's turned out well, finally, and it sounds like Rusty is in every other area of his life. I'm sure he will soon enough. I remember he was slow to warm up to change, so hopefully, this is the same," she smiled. At that point, Brenda glanced down and saw the picnic basket, "Oh my, did I interrupt your evening? I'm so sorry!"

Sharon and Andy waved her off, "Brenda, it's fine, really. We were glad to run into you."

Brenda, feeling badly, stood, "Look, I'm going to get going. I know what it's like to have your evening spoiled. Fritzy and I were at dinner, when he got called out for work, so that's how I ended up here alone. It was so great to see you both, and I'll just get going."

Andy stood and walked over to embrace her, "Chief, don't be a stranger. You should stop by work. Everyone would enjoy seeing you."

Brenda nodded, "I'd like that. I'd especially like to see old Taylor's reaction to you two," she grinned. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation!"

Sharon smiled, "Well, there's not much he can do, but you're right. We are the odd couple, so to speak," she smiled warmly at Andy. "Listen, we should all do dinner sometime," Sharon suggested.

Brenda nodded, "Sounds good. You two have a lovely evening," and with that, Brenda left.

Andy laughed as he turned to Sharon, "You know, Nicole always goes on about the 'Sharon Effect.' Seems as if the 'Andy Effect' is working on you too," he smiled.

Sharon didn't return the smile and instead glared at him, "Why do I have a feeling you're going to have some smart comment?"

Andy leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Oh yeah, the 'Andy Effect' for sure; you not only got through a conversation with the Chief, you enjoyed it and invited her to dinner soon," he grinned.

Sharon scoffed at him and swatted his chest, "Oh, be quiet," she mumbled, "I think your 'Andy Effect' has lost its charm on me. You aren't seeming so attractive right now."

Andy winked at her as he grabbed the picnic basket and took her hand, "Really?" he raised his eyebrows at her, "So, I won't find you curled up on this blanket next to me in about 10 minutes?"

Sharon scoffed again, as Andy led them out of the ice cream shop, while he just grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think our things will be fine here for a bit if you would like to walk?" Sharon suggested to Andy after they had setup their blanket and put their picnic basket down. It was almost pitch black, with the exception of the lights from the restaurants and shops not far away.

Andy nodded, "I like that idea," he grinned and grabbed Sharon's hand as the two of them started off on their walk. He quickly heard Sharon hum as she grabbed his arm with her other arm, not already holding his hand.

"Thank you for dinner," she said quietly after they had walked a little ways. They were both enjoying the peace and quiet of the ocean. That was one of the things they liked the best about coming out here; they didn't have to do a lot of talking, yet they both enjoyed being together here so much.

"Of course," he patted her hand, "I hope many more to come, well, that is, if you will go out with me again?" he teased.

Sharon chuckled, "Well, the date isn't over," she teased back, "I can't rate it a good date until it is. So, maybe," she grinned toward him.

Andy stopped, taking her other hand, so he was looking at her, "Well, is there anything I can do to convince you to give me another chance? I was hopeful we'd make this dating thing a regular thing."

Sharon caressed the back of his hand with her thumb and leaned in closer toward him, "Andy, you know I'm only teasing, right? I don't want you to doubt my feelings either," and as she said that, she leaned up toward him and kissed him sweetly. Andy immediately responded, breaking the contact their hands had, to wrap his arms around her. Sharon ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, and when they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

"I know," he replied smugly, "I was kind of hoping you'd do that," he grinned, as he now pulled, a speechless Sharon back toward their blanket.

"Just for that, I shouldn't go out with you anymore," Sharon shook her head, as Andy pulled her along. He chuckled.

Once they arrived back at their blanket, Andy helped Sharon sit down, which was a bit difficult considering she was wearing a nice dress. Once she sat, Andy sat down next to her and pulled out a surprise from the basket.

"What are you hiding in there?" Sharon asked, peering toward the basket. Andy snapped it shut quickly, "Nope, that's for me to know, and you to find out. You'll see things as they are needed. Right now, you need this." Andy produced another blanket, a smaller one that would fit in the basket. Sharon's eyes grew wide.

"A man after my own heart," she chuckled, as he helped her cover her legs with the blanket.

Andy grinned, "That's the plan."

At the realization of both of their words, Sharon froze a second before Andy patted her arm, "Sharon, it's just me again, remember? We've been doing great, just like any other time we've been out. Come here," he gestured, pulling Sharon closer so he could put his arm around her, "I know how cold you get."

"So, what does a girl have to do to keep you around?" she grinned, as she cozied up to Andy even more.

Andy smiled brightly at her, "You're already doing it. We're together, here. Thank you."

Sharon smiled too, as she hummed, "Andy, can we discuss dating a bit more? I want to clarify a few things." Andy nodded, and she could feel him stiffen slightly, "Andy, it's nothing bad; please don't worry."

Andy could feel her shivering still, so he shifted and sat her between his legs so she would warm up, "Okay, I'm ready. What would you like to discuss?"

"Well," Sharon drew out the word, to ease the situation, "I know the kids are okay with it, most of them anyway, but the one I'm most worried about is Rusty. You and I both know things shouldn't change for him, but he's not getting that. So, I just wanted to clarify I am not going to put his needs above ours. He'll come around, I know. We discussed being more affectionate around him, and I think that's a good, positive thing for him to see. Obviously, he doesn't need to witness anything hot and heavy," to which Andy started chuckling, but I'm okay with anything else around him."

"Okay, I like that. Do everything up to the point of mauling you around Rusty, check," Andy commented as he pulled Sharon tighter in his grasp.

Sharon elbowed him before she continued, "Okay, so, then about the team. What's the status with them now? I know they tease you all the time, not that you'll ever go into detail with me, but Andy, you don't have to take all the teasing you know?"

Andy chuckled, "Sharon, the team is fine. They already think we've been together much longer than we have, as most people do. Nothing really will change with them. I won't make any sort of announcement, but they know. They are detectives, good ones at that. Dinner tonight was no surprise to them. I guess what they might see change is how you react. What is your plan for work?"

Sharon shifted slightly, leaning into Andy more. It was getting colder, but they were both enjoying their time at the beach even more. The sound of the waves, well, it was relaxing.

"Before you answer, have some of this," Andy pulled back away from her and reached toward his picnic basket.

"What else do you have in there?" she asked.

"I might have lead you to believe I had sparkling cider or something, but actually I have a thermos of hot tea. I knew you would get cold. It's your favorite," he looked bashfully at her.

Sharon just smiled, brightly, "Andy, thank you. That's incredibly sweet and considerate. You do know me well."

The two sipped tea for a bit, warming up, and then Sharon spoke, going back to their work discussion, "Well, like you are planning with Rusty, I'm not going to maul you at work, even if you would probably enjoy that," she laughed, "but, I won't hide anything either. We can speak to Chief Taylor when he gets back from his conference. We need to continue to be professional, but we do a good job of that now. Honestly, looking at it now, I don't think much will change except for officially telling Taylor. Until then, let's keep it professional. He is supposed to be informed, and I'm definitely in more of a gray area at the moment than I care to be. Eventually, if we arrive and leave together, in one car, then, that's okay too."

Andy grinned down at her, "I can tell I'm rubbing off on you-gray area? We're dating, and you haven't reported it," he chuckled. "Not to worry; I'll look like a top notch lieutenant for you. You are sounding a lot more relaxed, you know?"

Sharon smiled, "I'm trying, which brings me to the last thing I wanted to discuss-intimacy. Andy, I'm fine with where things are now, and while I'm not ready for anything more, YET, I know I will be. I promise it won't take me years, as it has to see what everyone else has seen with us. Andy, I think you are it for me, and I just want to be sure, for my faith, our kids, work, everything."

Andy pulled her tighter, "Sharon, that's fine. I hope you know I'm not trying to rush you about anything."

Sharon nodded, "I know. I like having you around too much to mess this up. Plus, whether we like it or not, Rusty is a factor."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I know. So, what do you suggest?"

"I very much enjoy all of our evenings together. I don't want those to end. Cooking with you, eating dinner with you, watching tv or just talking, well into the evening, well, that's the best part of my day, my week. Rusty will be in and out, especially more and more as he is getting older and getting into groups at school. I know you go to your meetings, but how about on most evenings, meetings and work aside, we try to eat together? Out, the condo, your place, it doesn't matter."

Andy grinned, "I like that. We already do that a couple times a week, and there's no one I'd rather eat with."

"I'm serious about anytime we aren't at work or your meetings," Sharon added, "so, that means Rusty is there sometimes."

Andy smiled as he looked at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope you'll bring him to my place with you sometimes. He is pretty comfortable there now."

Sharon nodded, "I will. Okay, so one other thing with that. Andy, I wouldn't be opposed to you staying over, just to sleep," she said a bit sternly, "for now, if Rusty isn't there. You know he's gone sometimes for chess, hanging out with Buzz and then crashes on his couch, so while I want to take things very slowly, I'd be okay with that. I miss cuddling with you when you aren't there."

Andy smiled brightly at her, "I can live with that. I just want to be with you Sharon, all the time."

"Well, I think this allows for our relationship to progress naturally and not be forced. The big thing is I don't want Rusty to be involved in knowing anything about that part of our relationship, so that's why I'm suggesting you can stay when he's not there. Eventually, we'll have to discuss you staying when he is there, but that's a bridge we aren't ready to cross for several reasons. That includes our relationship at a place where it isn't, yet."

"I like it," Andy nodded, "although, if those nights involve a case, those rare night when I could stay with you, well, you might have to arrest me for murder," he chuckled.

Sharon chuckled too and turned to kiss Andy, "Thank you for listening to me and talking things through. It means a lot."

Breaking apart from another kiss, Andy said, "You mean a lot to me, maybe more than either of us can express right now."

Sharon nodded, and the two sat quietly for a few moments looking at the dark ocean, "Andy, I'm so very grateful for you. It's exciting to think of our future."

Andy grinned, "That's the most exciting thing I think you've said all night, 'Our future,'" he added.

Sharon smiled brightly at him, "Looks as if Pope and Taylor's forcing me to take over Major Crimes might have been the best thing that could have happened to me. Look at what it's done."

 **I'm thinking this is a decent place to end? I mean, the title was "The Date." Thoughts? Also, I'm drawing a blank as to new story ideas, so if you have any. Nothing too crazy. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
